Broken Glass
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: His gain in power was at the loss of his freedom. Now he must endure imprisonment under a silent master. What would it take to earn that man's trust? To manipulate him into releasing his prisoner? A Rai and Frankenstein past story. May differ slightly from the real story since new information was released after I started this. Ongoing. Noblesse. Highly Recommended.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 1)**

The lock screeched from the outside of the door in a painful wail of metal scraping metal, both a sign of rare use and the changing of the guard. Shoes tapped against the stone floor for thirty-nine paces then a shuffle of cloth signaled that the current guard had turned toward his replacement. Sixteen more paces before they will greet each other and an additional five paces before small talk. From there, three minutes until the current guard finally reports the status of the prisoner, the same status that had been repeated the last eighty-six times, and another two minutes until the new guard would appear at the prison door. Judging by the pattern, it would be Gejutel K. Landegre. Just the man he wanted to see.

Frankenstein rose from the floor and dusted himself off during the time allotted to small talk. He had seen enough of this prison cell and had garnered a satisfactory amount of information from his captors. There was no need to hesitate. He was confident of his next move.

"He still refuses to speak." The words flowed through the darkness in the familiar voice of the Mergas clan leader. "He does not acknowledge me at all and will not eat unless alone. Nothing has changed."

Two more minutes. Frankenstein combed his fingers through his hair as if stroking rays of sunlight and allowed it to fall over one eye. Two sets of footsteps, one leaving and one approaching, filled the room with sharp raps. Twenty more paces until he began his escape.

"Are you faring well?" Gejutel slid a tray through a slot in the bars.

A mixture of fruits and cheeses accompanied by slices of bread and honey, and a meat dish lavished in the most glorious gravy he had ever tasted. The meal was extravagant for a human, not to mention a prisoner. Frankenstein carefully resisted the temptation to savor the aroma. Show no signs of desire.

The sharp twist of the lock, and the door grated across the floor. Another second and the lock clicked back into place, securing him inside along with his captor. They were alone. Time to begin.

"Not much to say, I see." Gejutel waited a moment as if expecting a reply before conceding that there would be none. "I shall leave you to your meal."

Three paces. Just long enough for his captor to turn his back but remain within the range of a whisper. "I wish to file a grievance with the lord."

His robes swept forward as his body stopped, and Gejutel slowly turned around in disbelief. "Could you repeat that?"

Frankenstein lifted his head, making full eye contact, and repeated his words in the language of the Nobles. "I wish to file a grievance with the lord."

"Who taught you our language?"

"That clan leaders did." Another jolt of astonishment passed over his captor's face, and Frankenstein carefully kept any emotion from his own features. "I listened to you speak."

"I see."

"I wish to file a grievance with the lord." Frankenstein stated again before Gejutel had enough time to question what else he had learned during his imprisonment. "I have a right to know my charges-"

"You caused a disturbance in the human world."

"-and to dispute them accordingly. Or," he dropped back into his native tongue, "is it the practice of a race of your caliber to condemn men without their understanding, much less a proper defense."

"This is not an easy request," Gejutel murmured, patiently considering the idea. "It may be difficult."

Frankenstein took the tray from the slot in the bars. There was no longer a reason to restrict himself before them, and the nobles' curiosity would be peaked by his sudden change in behavior. He wouldn't be able to eat alone from now on. "It will be more convenient to honor my request than to imprison me indefinitely. I am sure the clan leaders have more pressing matters to attend to other than acting as a common prison guard."

"That is true…"

"I will need any transcripts related to my charges, as well." Frankenstein glazed a thin layer of honey across a slice of bread, using the motion as an excuse to look away.

"You should already know what happened."

"I would like the official account." He set the knife down on the tray. Strange that they would give a prisoner something that could so easily be turned into a weapon. It must be a testament to their strength… or their naivety. "I also require any rules, regulations, jurisdictions, and procedures that pertain to the Noble's involvement in humanity as well as the hierarchy of authority I must use to make my request."

"Normally, a grievance would be plead to the corresponding clan leader, but in your case-"

"I should appeal directly to the lord since I do not belong to a clan. I am aware."

"You are rather well informed."

"I listened."

"I can see that." Gejutel pensively traced his thumb along his jaw line. "You have thought this through very carefully, haven't you? Why is it that you have selected me for this request? You could have asked anyone."

"Isn't it obvious? You are a very obstinate man that will not be able to turn from your values, especially if you agree that my treatment-"

"I have agreed to nothing."

"-is an injustice. You are also in good standing with the other clan leaders and have the favor of the lord. If anyone would be able to fulfill my request, it would be you. You will help me in spite of yourself."

"Ha!" Gejutel laughed in beguilement. "You are rather brazen for a human!"

"I do not dislike you, Gejutel K. Landegre, but I am apt to change my mind." Frankenstein slowly sipped his drink before looking up to catch his gaze through the bars. "I am aware that you will not rest until you accomplish this. You are partially responsible for my mistreatment, after all. That is the sort of man you are."

"Humph."

"Spoken as a true Noble."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
**

**Broken Glass (Part 2)**

The lock snapped sharply, and the door rubbed against the floor. No one should be here yet. His guard had just arrived. There were only four shift changes a day, one every six hours. Gejutel didn't seem surprised by the interruption. Had he expected it? Frankenstein listened for the footsteps, the pattern, of the intruder, but no sound came. Whoever it was didn't enter the prison. Chains jangled near the entrance.

"Have you finished your meal?" Gejutel's voice broke through the sound.

He hadn't. Frankenstein absentmindedly set the tray on the slot in the bars. Why would there be chains? This was not part of the pattern. There had never been chains before. Footsteps reverberated through the cell as the intruder finally started to move. No distinguishable pattern. Was it someone new?

Gejutel took the tray and walked out of sight, meeting the intruder in darkness beyond the torch's faint glow. No words were exchanged. A moment of silence then one set of foot steps left and the other approached with the noise of metal striking metal.

What did the chains mean? If they had wanted to restrict him, they would have done that from the start. He had made no attempt to draw upon his powers ever since the moment he had entered this place. To escape by force would only cause him to be hunted. Freedom required an escape by logic.

"Are you ready?" Gejutel reappeared with a set of shackles in hand.

"Yes." Frankenstein forced certainty into his voice as if he had expected this as well.

"The lord has agreed to meet with you," Gejutel produced a key and opened the cell door, "but your request for information has been denied."

Had this been arranged before he asked? No, such a specific coincidence was unlikely. They were able to communicate without his knowledge. But how? His captor had never left him. Never made any sign of exchanging information. No one was even present to communicate with. Such an exchange was impossible. No, not impossible. If he had believed in the impossibility of these things, he would not have been able to ascend this far. How did they do it?

"You may come out."

Frankenstein stepped forward, passing through the bars for the first time in months, and patiently stood still as Gejutel clasped the shackles around his wrists. "Are there any formalities I should be aware of when addressing the lord?"

"Kneel, cross your fist over your chest, and say your name followed by saluting the lord." Gejutel grinned, taking Frankenstein by the arm as a precaution, and lead him out of the prison. "You have gained this much information, even learning our language, and you are unaware of something so simple? Perhaps you should have waited longer before requesting to meet with the lord."

Eight hundred seven paces to what must be the throne room. Frankenstein memorized the path, cautiously marking possible escape routes, and looked for faces that could be of value. Gejutel waited outside the massive doors, his silence foreboding. No, now was not the time for speech. He must gain the information he needed through observation.

The doors swung open, and Gejutel strode forward, still holding the prisoner's arm. He released it ten paces from the stairs and kneeled in the aisle. "I, Gejutel K. Landegre, salute the lord."

"I, Frankenstein," he dropped to one knee, chains clinking as he held his hand over his chest, "salute the lord."

"Well trained, isn't he?" The lord thrummed his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Gejutel, has someone been working with him?"

"No, my lord."

"Then, he achieved this much on his own. Even leaning a language?" The lord shifted forward, and long strands of blonde hair coiled with the movement. "You are quite interesting for a human. What is it you want?"

"I wish to file a grievance." Frankenstein tried to meet his eyes, but shadows hid the lord's face.

"You start off with a complaint?" The lord asked dryly, the corners of his mouth turning up in a faint smile. "Not even a little flattery?"

Did he sound hopeful? Frankenstein glanced away from the lord and watched Gejutel from the corner of his eye. The man looked exasperated but restrained. Was this common behavior, then? Best to overlook it for now. "Yes, I believe my treatment here is unjust. Namely, my imprisonment without trial."

"Trials are always so dull."

"They are still pertinent." Gejutel sighed.

"Hmm?" The lord disregarded it with a flick of his wrist. "I have heard the account from two clan leaders, yourself being one, as well as _his_ testimony."

"I understand."

Understand? That explained nothing. Frankenstein's eyes narrowed into a glare as they returned to the lord. "Perhaps my testimony would be of value in my own defense?"

"Are you claiming you are able to give testimony?"

"I am able to put up a defense."

"A defense is not a testimony." The lord smirked, leaning back into the darkness. "I have been told that you lost control of your powers. There is no denying that you caused a great commotion in the human world. As such, I cannot simply let you go free even if you could feign your innocence. If I did not sentence you to imprisonment, I would have executed you. I have spared your life. Aren't I compassionate?"

"Is this a joke to you?" Frankenstein rose to his feet despite Gejutel's protests. "I am not some peacock you can cage on a whim!"

Gejutel clabbered to his feet as well, taking hold of Frankenstein's arm. "I will return him to confinement."

"I have not finished here." Frankenstein shook off the hand, never taking his eyes from the lord. "What right do you have to interfere with me? I am not a member of your race. Humans have their own laws to abide by and their own courts for judgment. Either permit me freedom or-"

"Is it your freedom or your trial that you wish to attain?"

The question was asked so patiently that Frankenstein softened his voice as well. "My freedom, of course."

"Gejutel, return him to the room of discipline."

"Yes, Lord." Gejutel grabbed his arm again.

This time, Frankenstein did not resist. This was a setback, not a complete failure. He needed to use this time to strategize a new course of action. If he could not gain freedom through a trial, there must be other means. Through friendship? Through trust? The clan leaders were at his disposal. Would it be possible to turn their allegiances? It would take time.

"It is in your best interest not to seek a trial." Gejutel waited until they were within the safety of the prison. "Trials are rarely held. It is to your benefit to accept the judgment of the lord. A trial would have meant a much harsher sentence. The lord has been very benevolent considering your crimes. Accept his generosity."

"A life in prison is merely a living death. Is that generosity?"

"There are worse fates." Gejutel removed the shackles and locked Frankenstein inside the cell once again. "You will see soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 3)**

Nine days had passed since the meeting with the lord. Clan leaders came and went with each changing of the guard. The patterns of their behavior remained the same. The number of paces to the current guard, the amount of time allotted to small talk, the number of paces to the cell as the previous guard left the premises. The only difference was that they preformed these patterns silently, confirming that they could communicate beyond words in some way. In all this time, Gejutel had not shown himself once.

Frankenstein walked the perimeter of his cell, allowing his muscles what little activity he could muster in such a small space. After months of being in the same room, he felt no different than before. Logically, there should be changes in his body. Deterioration. Weakness. Did that mean the physical abilities of his body went beyond his newly acquired powers? He needed more information, more self examination and observation, but he couldn't carry that out here. The Nobles did not need to learn any more about his abilities than they already had, and his previous attempt to test out his powers only caused him to awaken in a prison with no explanation, no common language, no memory of what had led him here, and an eerie voice in the back of his mind whenever he tried to find the missing pieces.

The latch turned, and the door scraped against the floor. There were no footsteps. Just a faint wisp of wind. The Kertia clan leader.

Frankenstein stepped back as the man unlocked the door and followed him out of the prison. Was it a second chance? Another meeting with the lord? No, it couldn't be. The path they traveled was different than before. They were going outside.

Should he try to escape? Frankenstein rubbed his wrists tentatively as they passed through foliage. He was not wearing shackles. There was only one guard. If he wished to flee, now would be the best opportunity that he could have hoped for. No. He may be able to escape, but he would only be hunted down and killed in the end. There were too many powerful opponents. He did not know the magnitude of their powers, and he had not properly evaluated the fullness of his own. He still lacked the skill to attempt this option, and a life in hiding was only another form of imprisonment. Instead, he obediently followed the clan leader until they reached a mansion hidden in the middle of the forest.

He had never seen such a horrifying house. It rose from the ground in a massive disarray of rooms and spires that dominated the horizon and blocked out the stars as if striking them from the sky. Darkness filled it with a sense of oppression as the moon silhouetted its frame and cast its shadow into the lake. Even the waters shuttered in its presence. Frankenstein watched as his reflection was engulfed in the mansion's reflection. Even the image of himself floating in the water was a prisoner in this place.

Why had he been brought here? Who could live in this house? The clan leader didn't acknowledge his distraction. The man approached the mansion undaunted and forced open the door. Here, he glanced back at his prisoner for a mere second and disappeared into the darkness inside.

Frankenstein waited at the threshold for him to return with a light but soon realized no light would come. A mansion darker than the night that left all in awe and terror of the master of such a place. He steeled himself not to marvel when he met such a man. Stepping through the doorway, he found his way in the darkness.

The Kertia clan leader was a man of silence. Even his very footfalls produced no sound. Where had he gone? The mansion was too expansive to blindly search through the darkness. Frankenstein listened carefully, straining for the faintest sound. Even with Kertia's silence, the master of the house may make a noise. The clan leader would be with him.

"Forgive my interruption." Kertia's voice was soft and distant. It paused as if waiting for a reply and continued when it received none. "I have a message from the lord."

The sound of unfolding paper. "A peacock?"

"The human you captured. He is to be your servant."

"I decline."

"If you do not wish to keep him, I will return him to confinement."

What was this? Frankenstein stopped outside the room and listened to the voices from the hallway. Was this the result of his appeal to the lord? A life of servitude? Another pause, longer than before. Were they waiting for something? He peeked through the doorway. The Kertia clan leader was staring back at him while the other man gazed out the window. They had sensed his presence. How?

"I will accept."

"I understand. I shall leave him in your care." Kertia walked past Frankenstein, leaving him without instruction.

Frankenstein stood in the door way. Should he enter? Introduce himself? Find a reason to leave? The man offered him no introduction. He did not even turn from his window. Was that it, then? This house was only a larger prison, and the master of it was the guard. Frankenstein set his jaw. Had his gain in power only been at the cost of his freedom?

The man looked back at him.

"I am Frankenstein." He said confidently, careful to hide his surprise at the change in circumstances. He would play the roll of a servant until he won this man's trust. Then, it would not be difficult to earn his freedom. "A pleasure to meet you."

The man looked away.

Perhaps this would be more difficult than he had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 4)**

There was not a single candlestick, dram of oil, or scrap of wood to be found in this house. There were more than enough lamps, but nothing to use as fuel. Food was just as sparse. A few quarts of dried oats was the only thing salvageable, and even that rang with an air of question. Frankenstein added that to his supply list as well. How had the master survived like this? He glanced into the great room. The man had not left his window since last night. It was almost what he would expect of a child. Honestly, was he to be the servant or the caretaker of this man?

Frankenstein cleared his throat by way of introduction. "I will gather firewood now."

The man did not acknowledge him.

"Excuse me, then." Frankenstein nodded and slipped outside.

He would need kindling and dry wood immediately. Then, he could stockpile greenwood in preparation for winter next year. Next year? Was he thinking that far ahead already? Surely it would not take him that long to escape. Dry wood would be enough for now.

Frankenstein collected fallen branches from the ground until his arms were full and walked back to the house. This magnificent of a mansion, and there wasn't a single cart or horse on the grounds. Nothing at all to hull large quantities. At this rate, it would take hours. Should he use his powers? He glanced up as the window. The master had not moved from his perch. Wait until he is preoccupied to do such things. Appear as harmless as possible for now.

And the master. Was he harmless? He seemed so inconsequential as he stood in the window. But was he weak? Hardly. He must be powerful if a prisoner was left in his care so readily, and the Kertia clan leader had said that the man had captured him. He only remembered small fragments of that night but nothing of the master. Frankenstein clenched his fist, feeling the muscles in his arm tighten, and released it again. He needed to test his strength, to recall what had happened to bring him here, and if that man had been present at his capture, then he knew at least part of the missing pieces.

Frankenstein emptied his armload of wood into a pile outside the door and lifted his hand in a slight wave.

The master did not greet him, but his eyes shifted briefly to the side.

Frankenstein smiled. That was a start. A glance was better than nothing. "I will prepare our meal."

He dusted off his hands and hurried into the house. The chimney would need cleaned before he could light a fire. There was so much to do. The mansion may be elaborate, but it was also decrepit. He swept the chimney, knocking the creosote loose from the shaft and placed a cap on top to prevent animals from nesting inside. With that task complete, he dumped the oats into a pot of boiling water and waited for it to transform into a tasteless porridge.

Frankenstein tapped his knuckles against the doorframe of the great room. "It's ready."

He returned to the kitchen and scooped globs of porridge into two bowls. It looked nothing like the food he had been served in prison. He would have to master culinary skills if he stayed here for an extended period of time.

Setting the bowls on the table, he sat down to his meal. Should he wait for the master? Play the part of a humble servant and tend to his every need before eating himself? No. Do not give ground that was not taken. It would be better to start off on equal terms. He ate his meal slowly, allowing it to cool while planning out the rest of his schedule.

Food came first. He would have to scavenger the surrounding area for edible plants and gather seeds to start a garden. What could not be found in the forest must be purchased from the marketplace. Frankenstein's eyes swept over the dining room. It was grandiose but in ruin. Was that a reflection of the master's wealth? Once great but now depleted. Or was it the result of his character? He had neither the interest nor the skills to upkeep such an enormous house. Either way, something must be done, and there were plenty of valuable items to sell if the house could not afford the maintenance.

Frankenstein took the other bowl from the table and walked into the great room without announcing his presence this time. He placed the bowl on the windowsill in front of the man and waited for a reaction. None came. "I will purchase more supplies soon. This will have to do until then. You should eat."

The master stared at the bowl for several minutes before reaching for the spoon. He managed one bite and dropped the spoon into the bowl again.

"Is it not to your liking?" Frankenstein frowned. Of course it wouldn't be. He had barely choked it down himself, and even that much had been through stubborn determination.

He turned on his heels, backtracking his steps through the kitchen and searched the cabinets until he found a container of sugar. It was old and the granules stuck together, forming a solid white brick, but it would be better than the blandness of the porridge. He broke the sugar into smaller chunks and, returning to the great room, dumped it into the bowl.

"That should improve the taste." Frankenstein waited as the master tested the food again. This time, his reaction seemed somewhat more favorable. He would have to add sugar to the supply list. "I will return to my work now. Enjoy your meal."

Frankenstein hurried into the depths of the forest, venturing much farther than necessary. Far enough for complete privacy. He paused next to a tree and listened for any sounds of someone following him, but from what he could tell, the master had not left his window. No one was near. He could spend a little time evaluating his power before gathering plants.

Test it slowly, cautiously. If his imprisonment had been the result of losing control of his powers, then repeating that loss of control would be very possible if he pushed himself too far. Start with something small.

He pulled his powers to his fingertips. Little purple lights sparked from his hand. He remembered the light. This much was safe. He thickened it, grew it, into a steady flame. The air began to chill as a lurid presence crept into the atmosphere. This, too, he remembered. It was uncomfortable but he could bare with it. Frankenstein waited, allowing his body to acclimate to the aura. It pooled around him, but he could control it so far.

A little more. His fingertips darkened, transforming to black as the light enveloped them. It spread up his arm, and he could feel his strength increase. Sense the magnitude of power available to him. Taste the curiosity to explore it. The power enticed him to push forward. It leapt past his elbows and crawled upward toward his shoulders, forcing itself upon him as it began to sting. This was too much. Frankenstein cut off the flow of power, forcing it down. The power surged in resistance, fighting back against him. The sting sizzled into burns as it scorched the skin on his arms and wrapped itself around his neck.

_We curse you._

That voice! Frankenstein pushed harder, pounding against it and shoving it down. Anything. Anyway to suppress it. That voice was the last thing he remembered. Whatever had happened before, that voice had been the start of it. Repressing the pain, he focused his mind on diminishing the purple light. Not, not light. It was illuminated darkness. He hardened his will, determined to trounce the power into submission as it slowly ebbed. Finally, it shirked back into dormancy.

That was too close. His sleeves were torn. Frankenstein rolled them up to conceal most of the damage, but it only revealed the burns on his arms. He rolled them down again. He wouldn't be able to hide the damage regardless. This was the only garment he owned. Add clothes to the supply list. As for the power, it was difficult to manage but not impossible. He needed more practice. Next time, he would study it properly. Chart his own limitations and look for warning signals that he had exceeded those restrictions.

He should return to the master before he became suspicious. Frankenstein swung an empty sack from his shoulder and filled it with fruits and nuts and vegetables until it overflowed. This much should last a few days. It would give him a little more time to learn about the monetary system before finding the market. They could live off the land indefinitely if they must.

Frankenstein nodded to the master once the house was in sight. Immediately, he carried the bag to the great room and held up his spoils proudly. Keep that man's eyes on the sack and away from his injuries. Not that he would even bother to look. "I have returned."

The master's face turned toward him slightly.

Frankenstein lowered the bag as the master met his gaze. Was the man interested in the supplies? Hungry? Before the porridge this morning, when was the last time he had eaten? "Is there anything you would like me to prepare?"

His eyes shifted downward to the rips in his sleeves.

Was he worried? Frankenstein tugged at the tattered cloth. "It's just ripped a little. I will mend it soon."

The master stretched out his hand, eyes lighting with the movement. Bits of material began to fall from Frankenstein's sleeves as new material twisted around his arms. The man's eyes faded, and he turned back to the window without a word.

Frankenstein touched the new cloth, sweeping it through his fingers. It was real. How? He let his hand fall to his side. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 5)**

Try three hundred eight. Failure.

Frankenstein cleared his mind and focused on how it had felt when the master had released his power.

Try three hundred nine. The master's change in the atmosphere was comfortable and controlled as if in direct opposition of his own powers. Failure.

Try three hundred ten. The amount or energy the master required to transform the power into cloth was a surprisingly small quantity. Almost effortless. Failure.

Try three hundred eleven. The master's ability to shape and design a garment out of thin air. The color, the stitching, the size and cut of the cloth. Fashion. Failure.

Remember how it felt. Replicate it.

Try three hundred twelve. Frankenstein thinned his power down into fine threads, weaving them together majestically as a patch of cloth formed in his palm. It was rough, uneven, and haggard, but it was real. Success. At least this aspect of the master's ability could be duplicated.

He jotted down a few notes and folded the cloth between the pages. That only took a couple days to accomplish, and now that he understood the basic means of creating cloth, it was only a matter of refining his skills. Attire first. He needed a respectable wardrobe, but after that, there were endless possibilities to consider. What else was the master capable of that could be copied?

Enough for now. It was time to see the master. Frankenstein put his work away and wondered into the great room according to the schedule. Create a pattern. Accustom the master to his presence here before winning his trust. "Good morning."

The master did not speak. Did not turn. It was as if nothing had changed for him. As if no one had entered at all. And if that was his state of mind, why would he accept taking charge of a prisoner at all? He had declined it at first. What were his reasons?

The man's head barely moved, and Frankenstein immediately took advantage of the small show of interest. "I will be cleaning this room today. Pardon to inconvenience."

The master's window was open, but the rest were closed with curtains drawn. Frankenstein pulled the chord to a neighboring window and cast the curtains aside with a cloud of dust. A dim glow of light cut through the film on the windowpane, illuminating the glass in a grayish-yellow. Disgusting.

Frankenstein rubbed the dirt from the surface, but it still remained on the other side. How did that man live in such conditions? And what was he looking at? What could be so fascinating that everything else, even basic needs, succumbed to this one desire? Birds flew in front of the window, swooping through the air before disappearing in the trees. Was that it? The flock of birds? That could hardly be worth living chained to one spot, but the master's eyes followed every wing stroke of their flight. What else could it be?

Frankenstein pulled back the drapes to the remaining windows, cloaking the room in light for the first time since he had arrived. Overstuffed chairs surrounded a small table in the sitting area, and a desk faced the windows from the far wall. These were perfect. Other than a layer of dust, they were not worn at all. They almost looked unused. His gaze fell on the master. The furniture probably was unused. The man had not moved from that spot since the Kertia clan leader had spoken to him. But, there were papers on the desk. He must have moved at some point.

Papers? Frankenstein gradually worked his way across the room as he dusted off the furniture. The chairs first. The table after that. His hand swept the cloth through all the ridges and folds, ousting every trace of dust from its residence in the upholstery. All the while, he watched the master. The man's concentration had not ventured from the window. It should be safe enough to investigate in his presence.

Finally, he made his way to the desk. Several papers were scattered across the floor. Frankenstein fell to one knee and gathered them slowly . Most appeared very old with faded writing and brittle yellowed edges that flaked at his touch. The wax seal on many of the letters were unbroken. Frankenstein flipped the paper over in his hand.

_Cadis Etrama di Raizel_

Was that the master's name? It sounded so sophisticated. The man did have a grace to him. An elegance far superior to anyone else. Such a name suited him. He would be quite refined if only his behavior wasn't so peculiar.

The master's eyes swooped to the side.

Quickly stacking the papers, Frankenstein rose to his feet and busied himself with dusting until he was free from his gaze. The papers on the table looked newer. The wax seals vibrant and red, the letters dark and black. One of these must be the message from the lord that the Kertia clan leader had delivered. He sorted through the papers. Most were dated years, if not centuries, ago, but there was one recent letter.

_Cadis Etrama di Raizel,_

_If you refuse to join me in the castle, please accept this pet peacock as a companion. He is a little unruly, but at least you won't be bored._

_Sincerely,_

_The lord_

Pet peacock? His temper began to rise and with it the dark aura in the air. Frankenstein quickly pushed it down, soothing his emotions before the master became aware of the change. He slid the letter to the bottom of the pile and dropped the stack on the desktop. A peacock. He had given himself the title, and that's exactly what he was. A caged bird locked within the walls of this house as he, like the master, watched the free birds fly outside. Even with the open window, freedom was still out of reach. No. If it was unattainable, he merely needed to break the glass and tear down the walls. If he couldn't grasp freedom, he would at least destroy the prison.

The master was staring directly at him now, eyes wide and curious.

"Please excuse me." His task was unfinished, but he couldn't stay in this room any longer. Frankenstein fled the house, leaving behind the best opportunity that he had had thus far to converse with the master.

Throwing open the front door, he sent a flock of birds into the air. Frankenstein watched them jealously as they scattered, their flight frantic and filled with cries of alarm. Even so, they were able to escape this place while he remained stationary in confinement. He glanced up to the window. Would the master be excited that so many birds filled the sky or disappointed that they were leaving? The man's eyes were filled with concern. Almost with an expression of deep loss, but his eyes were not on the birds. Frankenstein stomped into the woods, having enough presence of mind to bring an empty bag along with him for supplies. The birds were gone now, leaving a silence in their wake. Why would the master look at him with an expression like that?

[-] [-] [-]

A/N: I've been think about what to do with this story since the beginning of the new arc. So far, I'm going to continue on from here as if nothing had happened. There will be contradictions, and I will include the new information where I can. Thanks for reading this story. It's one of my favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 6)**

It took hours to find all the necessary tools. Even longer to sharpen the blades and still longer to create a suitable working environment. The workshop, like the rest of the mansion, was in dire need of restoration, and while he had slowly improved the condition of the mansion little by little over the last few weeks, he had not entered this wing of the house until recently.

His fingers stroked the surface of the wood, following the curves of the slats as they gleamed in the light. The design was patterned after the mansion, reflecting much of its architecture. It had taken nearly three full days to find suitable high quality lumber. Five days of trial and error to mix the proper balance of tree sap and resin to create a varnish. The assembly alone had taken a week and a half with many alterations and false starts. Now that the flawless structure gaped at him from the tabletop, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of his own creation and hate it just the same.

Frankenstein threaded his powers into an elegant cloth, conforming the fabric to the shape of the wood until it covered it completely. All that was left to accomplish was to capture the occupant for such a prison. If the lord had wanted to give the master a peacock for a companion, then that is what the master will get. A bird for his cage.

He turned his back on the project and locked it away in the workshop. The master must be awaiting his meal whether he showed interest in it or not. Nobles, much more than humans, were creatures of habit. That man had lived alone, uncared for, for an unknown length of time. Accustoming him to a new way of life would also take awhile. The schedule, the pattern, must be set. Once set, it could be manipulated.

The master, as always, did not turn from his window. Frankenstein carried the meal into the room and set it on the table in the sitting area instead of bringing it directly to the man. It was close enough to see but far enough to be out of reach. Would he move for it? It was only a short distance now, but as the man became comfortable, the distance would gradually increase until they were able to enjoy their meals in the dining room.

"The meal is ready." Frankenstein sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and began to eat immediately while watching the master from the corner of his eye. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

No movement.

"I may work in the garden later on. I would like to expand the available produce as much as possible. It will be less time consuming to have it nearby than to search the forest for it, and this way I can tend to the plants more efficiently. Is there anything you would like me to plant?"

The man didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head. If Frankenstein hadn't heard the man speak to the Kertia clan leader, he would have doubted if he even possessed the ability. The master did not seem so arrogant as to ignore him for being human. Neither did he seem so shy as to find it difficult to communicate. What was it, then? The reason for his silence? It was difficult to tell.

Frankenstein hid his frown behind his drink. Even if the master wasn't answering, he must be listening. This was not wasted effort. "I would like to go to the market in the near future. I have pushed it off for far too long, and while I can make almost everything we will need, there are some things that are simply easier to purchase. Sugar, for one."

He watched the master carefully, trying to predict how the man would react if he reacted at all. Was it too soon to ask to leave the mansion grounds? Would the master be opposed to it? Interested if it meant gaining something he desired? As expected, the master made him no answer.

"I will allow you to consider the matter." Frankenstein collected his dishes from the table, leaving the master's meal behind. "If you will excuse me, I have work to attend to."

Frankenstein set out into the forest, taking a path that could not be seen from the master's window. Proceed with secrecy. Test the amount of freedom that the master permitted. So far, the man had not attempted to stop him in any way. Other than being that man's prisoner, his servant, it wasn't that restrictive.

He stopped in his tracks, surprised by the thought. The master had made no effort to restrain him at all. Over the last few weeks, he had played the part of an obedient servant with the intent to win the master's trust and eventually trick him into granting his freedom, but the master never required him to serve. He merely tolerated the presence of another person within his home.

Why would the master use such lax behavior with him? He was still that man's prisoner. That man was still the guard. There was a precedent for such relationships, even amongst the nobles. The other clan leaders, the few that had served as his guards while in prison, had watched him attentively. Why was the master different from them?

A bird cut through the trees behind him. Frankenstein stood perfectly still, stifling his breath into shallow draws. After spending most of his time in the forest, the animals were beginning to grow accustomed to him. They were skittish, as they would always be, but if he remained still for long enough, they would reluctantly carry on with their activities. He searched through the trees with his eyes. The birds chirped from the safety of their branches. Only a perceived safety. Frankenstein smirked, leaping into the air as his power pushed him higher than any human could jump and cupping his hands around his target. He fell back to the ground.

Feathers brushed against his palms as the bird tried to escape his grasp. Would the master like it? Would this pull him away from that window? He had been watching the world outside for so long. How would he react when a little piece of that world came in to greet him?

Frankenstein hurried back to his workshop and ripped the cover from his project. A birdcage-beautifully crafted, excellent and opulent-but still a cage. He shoved the bird inside and latched the door as a final act of imprisonment. Replacing the cover, he carried the gift up to the great room. "Excuse the interruption."

Frankenstein didn't watch the man's reaction. There would be none just yet. Instead, he checked the dishes as he set the birdcage on the table. "You haven't touched your meal. Was it unsatisfactory?"

No response as always.

"If someone goes to the trouble of making something for you, you should at least try to eat it." He sighed. Leaving the food a short distance away did not pull the man from the window. What would it take to move him? Would the birdcage work? He pulled the cover from the cage, and the bird began to chirp from the rush of light.

The master looked over at the bird, gazing through the bars of the birdcage. The bird, equally as mesmerized, stared back.

Interest. Good. Good. Frankenstein held his breath. It seemed to be working. The bird ruffled its feathers from within the cage and pushed its beak through the slats, fighting against the walls of its prison yet still unable to break free.

The master turned to him, meeting his eyes with an expression of sadness. At once, he looked away and walked over to the birdcage. Frankenstein straightened uncomfortably. What made the master look at him with that countenance on his face?

The man lifted the latch to open the door and gently eased the bird into his palm, somehow calming the creature as he returned to the window. He loosened his fingers and the bird flew away.

"It escaped!" Frankenstein rushed forward, reaching through the window in a hopeless attempt to recapture it.

The master touched his arm to stop him and let his hand fall to his side, once again staring out the window.

"You let it go?" Frankenstein followed his gaze out the window as the bird disappeared into the forest. "Why would you let it go?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 7)**

_We curse you._

The whispers echoed in the back of his mind with all of the darkness of the storm clouds in the distance. He closed his eyes, concentrating on silencing the voice. He was the master of his powers. They may not rise up unless called upon.

_We curse you. We curse-_

_Frankenstein._

His eyes snapped open. It wasn't the voice that said his name. Who was it? He looked around, eyes searching his surroundings for an intruder, but no one was near. He hadn't imagined it. There was no question that it was real.

He wandered through the house, watching for any sign of the intruder. A breath of wind. The gentle click of the front door. The Kertia clan leader? Frankenstein walked to the entrance. No one was there. Was he with the master?

He stopped outside the great room, listening for just a moment, but no voices murmured from within. Might as well enter. "Pardon the…"

The window was empty.

Empty?

He left?

Where was the master? His eyes darted about the room. The empty birdcage still rested on the table. Letters were neatly stacked on the desk. Nothing suggested why the master had left or where he had gone. The room was the same as usual. The window was open. The curtains floated on the wind. Everything was the same except for the absence of the master.

Frankenstein approached the window and hesitantly rested his hands on the windowsill. The wood was indented and worn smooth from the constant touch of the master's hands. This was the master's place. Standing here now, staring out this window, he could see the world from the master's view point.

Dark clouds rolled across the horizon, threatening to overtake the sky as the winds drove them near. Leaves ripped from the trees with every gust, and the waters trembled in the pond below, lapping unsteadily against the shore. The birds, like the master, were missing and silent. Vacant from the sky.

He could see nothing worthwhile. Nothing that would captivate the master's attention. What did that man see? What was so valuable to him that he could not leave this spot? And where was he? Frankenstein lowered his hands from the windowsill and turned his back to the window. There was nothing there to see. He should look for the master.

Rifling through the letters on the desk, he cast the old letters aside and scanned the dates on the new letters. The most recent one was still the letter of introduction the lord had written in poor taste. He tossed it onto the desktop with the others. He was not in the mood to tolerate the lord's humor over peacocks. The master was gone.

The master was gone.

The _guard _was gone.

A grin slowly spread across his face. Freedom. For the first time since he had arrived in Lukedonia, there was no one supervising his every action. There was no one to stop him. The smile faded, creasing into a flat line. The lack of guard changed nothing. No one would have stopped him anyway. The master was not interested in what he did, and the nobles could always hunt him if he tried to escape. It was still too soon to consider such things.

The sun was already setting. Where had the master gone? What would it take to evict that man from this room? Nothing short of a summons from the lord. A summons? The lord hadn't? Frankenstein searched through the letters on the desk once again. There was nothing new.

This was a waste of time. He threw the letters down and raced toward the forest. Not much time had passed since the last time that he had seen the master. It wouldn't take much to catch up with the man.

Soil gave way under his feet as his shoes pounded against the ground. Each step carried him farther, faster. Branches soared past him as he followed the path to the castle. Frankenstein slowed when the trees began to thin. The castle was not far ahead now, but why had he come here? Why was he pursuing the master? Let that man go.

_Frankenstein._

A little farther. He ran ahead, breaking into the clearing. The castle loomed before him, radiating with energy even from this distance. It was as if the very walls of the palace were alive, hovering over him as they stretched into the sky. Beneath them, the master leisurely walked through the gate.

Frankenstein wordlessly fell in step behind him. The master made no indication that he approved of his arrival, but neither did he send him away. It must be okay.

Bypassing all formalities, the master entered the throne room as if he were on equal terms with the lord. Frankenstein followed, copying the man's behavior. Just who was the master that the lord would recognize him like this?

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel." The lord's voice reverberated with warmth. "It has been a long time."

The master stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Frankenstein stood a few steps behind him, watching the master for a reaction. He had tried so many times to convince that man to speak. Would he reply to the lord?

"I see you brought that pet peacock with you."

Frankenstein's eyes flashed up at the man. The lord smirked back at him. Was that a taunt? He cooled his emotions, deliberately ignoring the man's words. Showing signs of disapproval would only concede to a loss. If it was a game of words that the lord wanted, he could oblige him easily enough.

The lord looked away before Frankenstein could retort and continued with the same familiarity that he had used before. "Ragar told me that you refused to accept the human at first."

"Yes."

The master answered? Of all things, he had to answer that comment? Frankenstein focused on the master, grasping for any clue as to why he chose to speak now. Was it because of the office of the lord? The height of the man's rank? The master had also spoken to the Kertia clan leader. Did he only acknowledge those with status?

The master's head turned slightly toward him, but the lord's voice redirected his attention to the throne.

"That does not surprise me, but I find it intriguing that you changed your mind. If he makes too much trouble for you, I can return him to confinement."

Confinement. Frankenstein glared at the lord, ready to rebuff him with claims of overstepping the laws regarding humans, but the man did not say that to rile him this time. His concern was genuine.

"I decline." The master said simply.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes, watching the back of the master's head in an effort to understand his reasons, but the master offered no explanation. His focus remained upon the lord.

How could such a simple man be so confounding? Twice now the master had refused to return him to imprisonment. There was no purpose to that man's actions. If he had wanted a prisoner, he would have guarded him. If he had wanted a servant, he would have assigned work to him. What was it that that man expected of him? If he wanted nothing, the master should have just returned him to confinement as the lord had suggested.

"I decline."

Nothing had been asked. Frankenstein looked up from his thoughts. The master's gaze met his with an unclear expression. What had the man just answered?

The lord nodded, looking somewhat pleased but just as confused. He turned to Frankenstein with curiosity. "How have you found your new arrangement?"

Frankenstein walked forward and stopped at the master's side. "Unsatisfactory."

The lord's face hardened with disapproval.

"This is not what I had requested." Frankenstein continued, before he could interrupt. "You could hardly expect me to be content with it."

"You always start off with a complaint!" A smile crept across the lord's face, easily disarming Frankenstein's defense. "You might get better results if you used a little flattery from time to time."

"There is nothing to flatter."

"And a little less honesty!" He laughed, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel, I had intended to discuss the matter of this human with you now that you have watched over him for a little while, but if it is still your desire to keep him, I will not interfere."

Frankenstein searched the master's face for any sign of offense. Had his blatant admittance of being displeased with this situation insulted the man? Hurt him? The master had chosen to keep him for a second time, and that decision had been immediately disparaged by the very one he had chosen. The lord could be affronted. He had already proven himself valueless. But the master? He was necessary. His expression was void of any emotion, but even so, what was hidden behind that man's constant silence?

The master strode down the carpet aisle, leaving his charge behind without a word. The conversation was over. There was no longer any reason to stay. Frankenstein gave one last glare to the lord before leaving as well and walked behind the master quietly. Just why had he accompanied that man to the castle? There was no reason for him to be here.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 8)**

The wind howled, catching in the chimney and screaming down the shaft until it burst out from the hearth with the scent of smoke and ashes. Frankenstein laid in bed, tolerating the sound instead of adjusting the flue to silence it. Rain beat against the roof in torrents as thunder rumbled overhead, shaking the mansion down to the beams. Once the storm broke, he would have to inspect the house for leaks. No doubt there would be many, and he would spend the better part of the next week mending the damage. But for now, he just wanted to sleep while listening to the rain.

It must be early in the morning. The hour just before dawn when the sky is at its darkest, but with the thickness of the clouds, it was difficult to tell. Frankenstein clambered to the foot of the bed and reached out for the drapes, tugging at them until they offered a better view of the storm. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and dangled one foot off the bed.

The storm didn't look like it would break any time soon. If it lasted all day, he wouldn't be able to trek through the forest. It was the only thing he truly enjoyed here. With a sigh, he planted his feet on the cold floor and lifted himself from the bed to prepare for the day. Might as well get an early start on breakfast. He wouldn't be able to sleep through this, anyway.

Frankenstein slunk into the kitchen quietly and stacked kindling into a teepee shape in the fireplace. The wood outside the door would be too wet to work with, but he had enough stashed inside to last a few days. He could dry out more wood in the meantime.

He rummaged through the cabinets for ingredients and set a pan on the counter. The master never complained, but his eyes betrayed his preferences. His tastes were like that of a child. Sweet treats were favored, and bitter things would only be consumed by sheer will if eaten at all.

And what of the master? What would be his reaction to the storm? The man was probably standing in front of the window even at this hour, eyes wide with fascination as he watched lightening streak across the sky. Just like a child, Frankenstein mused and wiped the smile from his face. What was he so pleased about?

He set the pan over the fire and began to boil water. It was a little early, but he should go greet the master. After what he said before the lord last night, he needed to soothe any ill will that may have come between the two of them. Frankenstein meandered through the halls until he reached the door of the great room and stopped outside, listening for any sounds from within. Silence as always.

He tapped his knuckles against the wood and pushed open the door, gliding a trail through water. His gaze fell to the ground. A puddle trickled across the floorboards and pooled beneath his shoes. His eyes followed the water across the room and stopped at the master's feet. A waterfall spilled from the windowsill and drained down the wall as the curtains, sodden with rain, slapped heavily in the wind.

"What are you doing?" Frankenstein shouted and sprinted across the room, splashing through the puddle. He grabbed the edge of the window and, slamming it shut, spun to glare at the master. "It's raining!"

Without a word, the master lifted his hand and placed his fingers against the glass, gently pushing the windowpane open once again.

"It's raining!" Frankenstein repeated, catching his wrist. The fabric of the master's shirt felt wet beneath his palm. He pulled the window closed, firmly securing the lock this time. "Just look at this mess! There is water everywhere. And you! You're soaked through! Go change, and I will clean up here."

The master's hand stretched toward the window.

"Stop that!" Frankenstein grabbed his wrist a second time. "Just look through the glass. You don't have to have the window open. I'll dry everything out here while you change into new clothes. Honestly," his voice unwillingly softened with concern, "letting yourself be drenched like this. Are you alright?"

The master's eyes glanced up, full of sorrow, and turned to the window only to see his own reflection in the glass. His expression did not change, but it felt as if the world had just crashed within his soul.

Did it mean so much to him? Just a window. His fingers loosened, releasing the master's wrist. Frankenstein's hands moved to the window, undoing the lock, and pushed the glass open. The rain fell, cascading into the room with every burst of wind. His own clothes absorbed the water, dampening until they could no longer retain the moisture, and the excess water dripped down his skin. All the while, Frankenstein watched the master's eyes glisten with each flash of lightening. What did this mean to him?

It was no different than any other storm. How could he stand in this window hour after hour, day after day, and watch the same scene endlessly repeat? There was nothing to be desired here, no reason to cling to this place, and yet the master watched it with such a childlike eagerness. Even now, in the darkness of the hour, in the coldness of the rain, the master's eyes were alive with fascination yet somehow restricted as if seeing much and experiencing little. The way he stood there, barricaded inside this room, it was almost as if the mansion was a prison, and the master was the prisoner. He could grant freedom but could never grasp it for himself, resigned to merely watch the free things around him.

Could that be why he never acted as a guard? Why he refused to return his prisoner to confinement? He wanted to watch someone experience the freedom that he couldn't have. Was that what he was searching for all this time?

Frankenstein turned his gaze away from the master, and his words came out as a whisper. "What do you see?"

The master did not move, did not turn, but for the first time, he answered. "Everything. Special things."

"Special things?" Frankenstein watched the storm rage through the open window. "Is this special to you?"

Frankenstein waited although he knew the master would not answer, and an eternity passed as they stood in that place.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 9)**

The room was dry now. The sun had broken through the clouds hours ago, and once all of the windows had been opened and the curtains had been drawn back, the water had finally started to evaporate from the floor.

The master was a different matter. Although Frankenstein had been adamant that he change into fresh clothes, the man had remained at his window. No amount of insistence had been able to make him leave. It had been only after Frankenstein had collapsed into a chair, conceding to the loss, that the master had even looked at him. For a moment, Frankenstein thought that he might speak again, but the master simply swirled his power around his body, causing pieces of the wet cloth to disintegrate as new cloth formed under it. And like that, he was dry.

It was still a loss. The master never left the window. Frankenstein leaned against the arm of the chair with his chin in his hand and his hair in his face as if mimicking the stance of a bored child. He should inspect the roof for damage. Rainwater had seeped through the ceiling in many rooms. He should work in the garden, but he had no desire to wade through the mud. He should at the very least make breakfast although it was closer to dusk than dawn. Even if he wasn't hungry, the master should be fed. But the fire that he had started before dawn would have died out by now, and the boiling water had long since gone cold. Instead, he sat here, enduring the quiet while watching the master.

The master had spoken. Frankenstein dissected the words in his mind, searching through all possible meanings, but the connotation was too subjective to reach a precise answer. The master saw special things. What was special? That pertained to the master's opinion, and discovering what weighed on his mind had proven to be difficult even for him. But the master had spoken to him, and that was a start. Now that communication had been breached between them, he was unwilling to let it fall again to silence. There must have been something different this morning that had not been present in the previous weeks with the master. What was it?

"I shall be about my work now. Excuse me." Frankenstein stood and wandered outside. He would quickly examine the roof before making breakfast. He needed a moment to consider the new progress.

He had seen the master speak to two people, the Kertia clan leader and the lord. The clan leader had only delivered the prisoner, but the lord was different. His voice had filled with warmth when he spoke to the master as if trying to make every word precious. Special. Whatever concern the lord had for the master, his intentions were sincere and genuine. Much unlike his own. Frankenstein stood on the roof near the chimney as his eyes scanned the surface without seeing it. His intentions were driven by the desire to be free of the nobles. And thus free of the master.

Frankenstein stepped forward aimlessly, lost in thought. If he left, would the master revert back to his former life? With no one to care for him, would he allow the mansion to fall into disrepair? Would he watch the gardens wither and die? Would he stand in the window as the rain sank into his clothes? Even in the winter? That thought pierced him and stopped him mid-stride. Did the master spend the winter nights freezing in front of that window? No one there to light a fire. No one there to bring him a coat. What would he do without his caretaker?

The ground gave way under his feet as the rotten wood caved into the room below, and the scent of decay whiffed into the air. Frankenstein leapt backward, landing near the chimney, and grabbed the bricks for support. He had expected the water damage to be severe, but he had been unprepared for this. Living under this roof was hazardous. How had the mansion not collapsed in upon itself? Securing his footing, he crouched down and slid his palm over the roof tiles. They broke apart at his touch. This would require much more than a week to complete.

He climbed to the edge of the roof and leapt over the ledge while spreading out his powers to slow his descent. His heels clicked lightly against the ground. Frankenstein immediately looked up to the window to see if the master had been watching and gave a quick nod when he met the man's eyes. It was small. Any noble could easily jump from that height, but to see a human also perform such an ability must be unusual. If nothing else, it was different than simply watching the forest. And if he could, he would try to fill the master's life with special things until he was able to leave. Special things for the master. That would be today's task.

Frankenstein hurried into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets until he found the proper ingredients. He knew the master's tastes. That could be the start. He would have to learn more about the master's preferences before knowing what was special to him, and the value that man saw through the window still remained a mystery.

He finished cooking and carried the tray to the great room. "I have made a treat for breakfast."

The master didn't turn.

"Custard tarts." Frankenstein set the tray on the table and sat down in one of the overstuffed yellow chairs. The corners of his lips curved up, anticipating the master's response. "They're sweet."

The master's gaze fell to the tray.

"Would you like one?"

His eyes shot back toward the window.

Frankenstein frowned as he lifted the dessert from the tray. It was flawless. His culinary skills had improved immeasurably during his stay here. It wasn't that the man didn't want the food. There was something else.

"Would you…" Frankenstein watched the master carefully. What had made him speak before? He had merely asked him a question. He glanced at the desk. The letters still covered the top.

The lord had been genuine in his concern. Even the letter of introduction, although with a quip about peacocks, had been to give the master a companion. Was that the lord's purpose? To end the master's solitude even if he had to use a prisoner to do it. The lord was a strange and unfortunate ally to have on this matter. Perhaps he wasn't worthless, after all. Once he obtained his freedom, the lord could simply fill his void with another servant. Frankenstein glared at the letters. It would be unlikely that his replacement would be as capable as him. He would have to consider this carefully before leaving the master in another man's hands.

The master's full attention centered on him.

Frankenstein smiled. "Would you please join me for dessert?"

The master's hand slid from the windowsill.

"I would appreciate the company."

He cast one last look through the window and sat in the chair across from his servant.

"Thank you." Frankenstein beamed, pleased by the development. "This is much better than eating alone."

The master ate in silence, and Frankenstein permitted him this. Many things had changed for that man over the last several hours. Nobles weren't like humans. The master would need a little time to adjust.

"I will return presently." Frankenstein gathered the dishes and carried them down to the kitchen on the tray before heading back toward the great room.

The lord wanted him to be a companion for the master, but why did the master need a companion? Frankenstein walked though a long corridor as the fading light illuminated the windows lining the walls. There was no reason that the master had to be alone. Was his isolation a choice, then? But why would he choose this degree of loneliness over the friendship of the nobles? It wasn't a matter of independence. The master would have cared for himself if that were the case. He could have had one of the nobles serve him if it was merely a companion that he desired. There must be more to it. A reason why he accepted a human, not a noble, to serve him.

"So you are that human." A man appeared in a shaft of light from a few windows in front of him. "Frankenstein, was it?"

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes as the clan leader introduced himself. How long had this man been inside the house undetected? Minutes? Hours? He immediately searched the area for an ambush as he parlayed against the man's banter, but no one was near. He had come alone, confident that he could best one mere human.

"Frankenstein, I have no interest in your deeds, past or future." His eyes sharpened as his words took on a edge to their tone. "But if you do anything that brings harm to him, I will not forgive you."

Harm the master? After all these weeks, why would the man threaten him over this now? Frankenstein carefully matched his expression, preparing for a confrontation. What was his motive?

Shoes softly tapped against the floor in the darkness beyond them, and the clan leader instantly adapted a smile as he laughed, raising his voice to be overheard. "There are many rumors, but Raizel-nim would have had reasons for his decision, I'm sure. I trust him unconditionally."

"Roctis." The master stopped beside the man, but his eyes were on his servant.

Frankenstein searched them for the meaning behind the gaze. The master had left his window to greet this man? No, his focus had not shifted to him even though the clan leader had continued to speak. Why would the master come here? After all this time, he had finally left the window on his own. Frankenstein's eyes widened as he realized the reason. Was this protection? He wished to save his servant from the clan leader's threat? It couldn't be. Why would the master… Why would he protect him?

[The dialogue at the end was taken from egscans' translation of Noblesse 234. Thanks!]


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 10)**

Roctis Kravei closed the latch to the birdcage, locking the door into place although there was nothing inside. "This is quite impressive woodwork."

Frankenstein remained silent. The words were neither meant as a compliment nor spoken to him. The clan leader was merely making idle chatter, using the birdcage as an excuse to busy himself during one of the many lapses in conversation, and for once, Frankenstein was glad that the master did not answer. He did not wish the Kravei clan leader's excessive praises to be directed toward him. Instead, he glared unabashed threats from across the room, and if the man had known the depth of his unconcealed wrath, he would have taken his life into account and left the birdcage alone.

Was it not enough that the clan leader had showed up unannounced? The man entered the house without permission and ambled through the hallways until he encountered Frankenstein. If Roctis had desired to see the master, he would have gone to the great room just as the Kertia clan leader had done. The master was always at his window. But that man's true purpose wasn't to visit the master. He was here to evaluate the human.

Frankenstein's glare deepened further, livid and fueled with hostility. That man had made the master come to him. Had forced him from his window. Was it not enough to meet the clan leader under such discourtesy? Such disrespect. Did that man have to fiddle with the birdcage, as well?

The master watched the birdcage with longing as Roctis pivoted it onto it's side, but he made no motion to stop him. Frankenstein studied the master's eyes, waiting for one sign that could be mistaken as a command. Anything as an excuse to throw the guest out. If there was even the slightest scratch on the one gift he had made for the master, he would make that man regret it for the rest of his long life.

"Exquisite." Either unaware of or unconcerned for the vehement against him, Roctis continued to inspect the birdcage. His nose hovered an inch from the slats as he peered inside. "There is even detailed carving on the interior! Finely made piece."

Was it ignorance or provocation? Frankenstein seethed, contemplating a reason to intervene. Of all things for that man to concentrate on, did it have to be the master's gift?

All at once, Roctis' hands fell to his sides, and he looked at the master. "If you would like, I could send you a bird to house in it."

Frankenstein's glare erupted into unbridled fury.

"Frankenstein."

The master's calm voice immediately caused him to suppress his anger but the jealousy remained. Frankenstein stomped across the room, and instead of awaiting the master's request, he snatched the birdcage from the coffee table. Roctis shifted back in surprise, clenching his hands into fists as if expecting an attack.

Frankenstein gingerly placed the birdcage on the desk next to the stack of letters. Once it was safely set aside, he walked to the sitting area and stood at the master's right hand. "We decline your offer."

He glanced down to read the master's expression. Was such a blatant declaration permissible? Was he able to speak on his behalf? The master's eyes warmed with relief. He had disliked the Kravei clan leader's behavior as well.

Roctis slowly fanned out his fingers and relaxed his hands comfortably on his knees. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim, I admit that I was concerned when I first heard that you took in the human, but I trusted your decision. Now I can see that you were right. It would seem that Frankenstein is already loyal to you. There was nothing to fear."

Loyal? His muscles stiffened involuntarily as his breathing tensed. He was playing the part of a servant. He was not loyal to anyone. Frankenstein looked down at the master. He was not loyal to that man.

"I shall take my leave, then." Roctis rose from his chair. The fabric from his coat swept down his shoulders and concealed his arms. "Frankenstein, a pleasure to meet you."

Frankenstein did not return the parting words.

"I bid you good night." Roctis ducked through the door and let himself out.

Frankenstein walked to the window and watched the clan leader disappear into the night. Nobles could not be underestimated. They may not be on par with his intelligence, but they had lived for hundreds and thousands of years. They were cunning enough to understand simple manipulation. The clan leader had an objective. What was it?

The master appeared at his side, and Frankenstein stepped out of his way, allowing him to take his usual place. He was not loyal to that man. Roctis Kravei had only wanted to place that thought in his mind. Rather, the displeasure of that thought. But the master? How would he react to this information? He had intercepted them when Roctis appeared in the corridor. It had been an act of protection. Frankenstein was certain of it. The master had been worried about his servant. Had the master been reaching out to him in his own way?

The master could be so helpless. The corners of Frankenstein's lips turned up softly. That man needed someone to take care of him. It wasn't that he was loyal to the master. He was just… concerned.

Frankenstein leaned against the wall next to the master. He had no interest in what lay beyond the window, but if it was important to the master, he would try his best to understand. He would try to see the special things the master could see. If only the master would meet him halfway.

The master touched his fingers to the glass.

"Allow me." Frankenstein moved forward, pushing the window open father.

The master gently touched his arm, stopping him, and curved his fingers around the windowpane. He pulled it closed, and without a word, he sat down in one of the chairs.

What did this mean? Frankenstein slid into the chair across from him, awaiting an explanation, but the man merely stared back at him.

The master could be so difficult to read sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nobless isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 11)**

The sea pulled back, swelling in the distance, before it rolled forward again and crashed against the shore, frothing at the impact. Water raced through the ravines between the rocks and drew back again, carrying with it spume and an upheaval of dirt. There wasn't a beach. If there had been once, that ground had long since been torn asunder, and the recent battle that had desecrated this place left him with visions of Dark Spear.

Another wave swept around him, careening through the rifts in the soil and stirring up a mist that tasted of salt. Even as the water receded, the spray remained in the air. It coated his clothes and hair with the telltale scent of the ocean, and he would have to free himself from it if he wished his location to remain disclosed. Frankenstein stood on a boulder far above the reaches of the water and stared at the horizon where ocean met sky. Across those waters lay the land of the humans. The land where he belonged.

He was wading in temptation, he knew. Freedom was so close, the distance so easy to cross, and with the master's lax surveillance, a secret jaunt would go unnoticed, much less reprimanded. A tryst of sorts with the human world. It was something he desired. To walk among the humans again. To watch over them.

Frankenstein hopped from boulder to boulder, repressing his powers to prevent his discovery. This was farther than he had ever ventured before, and he could not determine if he was still on the master's land. If he had wandered onto another noble's land, it would hinder the little progress that he had gained recently, and he would need to learn the layout of Lukedonia before attempting an escape, even if just for a momentary reprieve.

For now, he should see to the master. Frankenstein walked slowly, searching for the feeling of another's aurora, but he was alone. Excluding Roctis Kravei, the other nobles showed no interest in him. There was only the master. Even then, the master's presence was often no different than living in solitude.

The trees thinned into a clearing that somehow made the mansion appear without warning. Although he was used to this by now, it was still difficult to fathom how such a enormous house could remain concealed until the moment one stumbled onto its grounds unbeknownst and found himself gaping at the structure. And he served the master of such a house.

He raised his hand toward the window in a brief wave. The master should be able to see his arrival from here and would expect to be greeted as had become the custom after every outing. Frankenstein prepared lunch in the kitchen before heading to the great room. He balanced a tray on one hand and rapped the knuckles of his free hand against the doorframe although he knew the master was already aware of his presence. "Good afternoon."

The master immediately lifted his hands from the windowsill and pulled the glass shut before sliding into one of the yellow chairs.

This again? Frankenstein set the tray on the table and spread out the dishes out in front of him. It was the same as before. The master left the window on his own accord. He still watched the world outside from that vantage point whenever he was alone, but he left it whenever his servant came in. The master made no effort to conceal it but neither did he explain it.

Frankenstein had grown familiar with the master's peculiarities. His silence. His window. For both of these things to change so much in such a short time, there must be a reason. Ever since the storm, the master had begun to say a word or two here and there. It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was something he could grasp onto. It was something that he could understand, but that man leaving his window so easily felt unnatural. He had hoped that the master would reach this point, but now that he had, the vacancy of the window weighed upon them both. What constituted this? Nothing had conspired to account for the change. Where was the cause and effect?

Frankenstein glanced at the birdcage that still rested on the desk. He should return it to its proper place on the coffee table, but the idea that another unexpected visitor would arrive and carelessly handle the master's gift only caused his anger to spike. Even just thinking about the way Roctis had toyed with it bothered him. Then again, why was this so important? The birdcage was only a means to win over the master, and that attempt had failed. Frankenstein looked away from it and back to the master. It shouldn't mean anything to him. Yet, the master's change had happened just after the Kravei clan leader's visit. Was it the result of that man, or was it something deeper than that?

Frankenstein cleared his voice. "It's quite a beautiful day, isn't it?"

The master took his cup from the saucer and delicately brought it to his lips.

"I have planted flowers in the garden. I thought you may enjoy watching them bloom from the window. They should be quite colorful." Frankenstein watched as the master's eyes moved toward the window and instantly darted back to his drink.

He was restraining himself?

Frankenstein walked over to the window and forced it open. Even if the master refused to stand there, he could at least enjoy the scent from the garden as it floated on the spring air. The master wanted the window. Whatever special things he saw, he wanted to watch them. He should have them. Why would he deny himself this?

The master looked up, and it seemed as though he wanted to speak. Then, he simply returned to his meal without a word.

"Would you like…" Frankenstein let the words fall silent. The master was deliberately holding himself back. Asking him what he wanted would not bring the desired result. "Would you please accompany me on a walk?"

The master met his eyes. At first, he didn't answer, and as the seconds faded into minutes, Frankenstein began to wonder if he had asked something amiss. The master's face remained perfectly expressionless. It was impossible to tell what was on his mind, but then the master nodded once and rose from his chair. Frankenstein immediately leapt to his feet, and leaving the dishes on the coffee table, followed the master through the door.

A/N: Vi, you're one of my favorites. This author's note is just for you.

I started this story with a song in mind. I have theme songs for my stories sometimes. Songs that remind me of specific characters. But this isn't like that. I started the story with a specific song in mind. It's not a theme song. "Broken Glass" is this song put into a story form. I wanted to write the feeling of that song into the story. That has been my objective from the start. The song is "Be Somebody" by Thousand Foot Krutch. It has always reminded me of Rai and Frankenstein. So, Vi, since you liked my author's note, this song is for you.

**Be Somebody-TFK **(**D****ot **= . Of course.)

www**dot**youtube**dot**com/watch?v=l6JTUfQI0Zo&feature=youtu**dot**be

(Oh, and in case anyone gets the wrong idea, this isn't a love song, and I don't write yaoi. I'm just not into it. I don't write romance much at all, really. But I do like close relationships, exploring personalities, and pushing characters to the brink mentally.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 12)**

This was awkward. More than awkward. This was nearly unbearable. If he had known how uncomfortable this would be from the start, he would have never made the request. He would have never waited for the master to answer. They could have remained in the mansion for an eternity, and that would have been better than this. But this was necessary. Frankenstein needed to know the boundary lines, the territories where each clan resided. He needed to know their strength and their numbers. He needed to endure it. If worse came to worse, he would need to learn much more about the Nobles if he had to make a hasty escape.

The master was looking at him with a sad expression that made the man seem so young. So much like a child.

"Isn't this nice?" Frankenstein buried the lie beneath a smile.

The master made no move to speak, nor did Frankenstein desire to hear the answer if there had been one. Surely the man was aware that the eyes of the Nobles were upon them. Most of the knights ignored them, passing by without so much as a greeting, but those of prominent standing took notice. Their words fell silent, hanging half-spoken from their lips, as looks of displeasure or uncertainty cloaked their faces. Some traded stiff glances with each other while others offered a polite nod of acknowledgement. No one approached, and the master walked by without stopping.

"This is pleasant, wouldn't you say? It is not often that we can make the time for a leisurely afternoon like this. Where would you like to go first? If the market is nearby, we could purchase a few supplies. Or is there somewhere that you had in mind?" Frankenstein continued to smile as he slanted his gaze toward the observers.

The clan leaders must have heard that he had been placed with the master. That was clear. They were aware that he did not belong among them while the knights must have not been given this information. A few of the clan leaders had guarded him during his stint in prison while the rest must have recognized him by description, but that didn't excuse their unease around him now. They were nobles, clan leaders. Even if he was a human that had gained power, they wouldn't have reacted this way to him. They hadn't treated him this way as a prisoner. Why would they do it as a servant?

"It is not because of you."

The master's voice. Frankenstein had hear it so few times, but the sound of it broke through his thoughts with a confidence that countered the look in the man's eyes. When he spoke, he no longer seemed like the helpless master. The child that needed to be protected and cared for. It was as if he had risen above the clan leaders to become the man that had stood on equal terms with the lord. A man to contend with. A man to be feared.

Frankenstein fell behind, standing still as he watched the master walk ahead of him. The clan leaders near him resumed their activities. The master was right. They were not reacting to his presence at all.

And then, the first whisper floated through the air behind him. "Why has _he_ come here?"

"The lord didn't send for him." The reply sounded soft as breath.

"He has the human with him."

"Is he here for-"

"Do not even think such things." A third voice mingled with the first two. "Just let him be. He's not-"

The master stopped in the middle of the path. The clan leaders once again fell into an anxious silence.

"Are you waiting for me?" Frankenstein broke free from his standstill, drawing near to the master while the others held their distance.

The master's head turned slightly, dipping once in agreement.

He was waiting for his servant, for the human that had dared to cross the gap when the nobles had hesitated. They stood aloof. What was it that had formed this separation? How could a single man place the clan leaders in this state of unrest?

"Who are you?" The words escaped his mouth before he could restrain them, but Frankenstein did not attempt to revoke them. He was desperate to hear the answer.

"Raizel-nim!"

Frankenstein recognized the voice at once and turned to see Gejutel K. Landegre stroll across the courtyard.

"It has been a long time." Gejutel halted next to them as he offered a respectful greeting. "I was not expecting to see you on the palace grounds."

The master did not speak, and Frankenstein provided an answer in his stead. "We are merely taking a walk."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I wished to see more of Lukedonia. The master of the house agreed to accompany me."

Gejutel nodded and looked to the master. "The lord has just dismissed the clan leader meeting. If you would like to see him, he should still be nearby. I'm sure he would be delighted to see you."

Frankenstein frowned. "We have no purpose to see the lord."

"Perhaps, but if he hears that Raizel-nim had come within the castle gates and did not pay his respects, he would very likely go to visit you at the mansion."

If the lord came to the house, he would expect to be served. That man was not like the master. He would fabricate countless orders just to watch the peacock struggle against his cage. Frankenstein folded his arms over his chest. If he must see the man, it would be on his own terms. "Where is the lord?"

A/N:

Vi,

What can I say? Your happiness and excitement are contagious. Whatever "I-am-so-awesome-because-a-fanfic-writer-acknowledged-me" dance you may do, I guarantee you I do the same for a "Somebody-liked-my-story!" dance. Haha, especially when someone figures out something that I have hidden or likes a part of the story that I loved. Like when DulcetRipple (another favorite) pointed out Franky's smile a couple chapters ago. Stuff like that really keeps me motivated, and this is my favorite story to write right now. Anyway, I appreciate it. And you should get an account! Or are you trying to force me to leave author notes like this? Kidding~ Kidding~ This is fine.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 13)**

"Very well said, Raskreia!" The lord's laughter echoed through the room, and pride brimmed his voice as he gently set his hand on her head, sliding his fingers down the length of her hair only to tug on the ends.

"Father!" She shouted as she stepped back and smoothed the strands into place. The harshness of her tone concealed her delight, but the faintest of smiles still painted her lips. "You mustn't do that!"

"You are never too old to be shown affection." He withdrew his hand. "Let me dote on you a little. At least when you answer well."

"You always say I answer well." Her voice softened, dissolving into uncertainty. "I never know when to believe you."

"That is because you always answer well, my dear." The lord placed his hand on the top of her head again, patting it tenderly, and this time she did not pull away. "I mean it, Raskreia. You answered very well. I was impressed."

"Father, I-"

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel!" The lord's hand fell to his side as he walked away from his daughter. "You've come to see me? What do I owe this pleasure?"

"We are taking a walk." Frankenstein answered without waiting for the master's silence to prompt him, but his focus lay on the girl behind the lord.

Her face was downcast as one hand touched the tips of her hair. Then, her eyes flashed to the lord, staring at his back as she silently pleaded for him to remember her, and when he didn't, she turned toward the master. Her gaze hardened as her lips pressed into a thin line.

Frankenstein stepped between them, blocking the master from her sight and taking her glare upon himself. Confusion crossed her face, both from the unfamiliarity of a stranger and unexpectedness on his actions. It would seem that the lord had not explained the situation to his daughter.

"I will take my leave." She said, hoping to be stopped, but no one took notice. The lord prattled loudly to the master, oblivious to anything else.

Frankenstein watched her head sink in defeat. She walked down the aisle and, pushing open the throne room door, stormed out without another word. Two of the clan leaders lingering outside looked up from their conversation to scowl at her flight. Gejutel called after her just as the door swung closed, cutting off the scene. Frankenstein turned forward again. The lord had climbed the steps to the platform and now reclined in his throne, unaware of everything.

"I was just having a lesson with my daughter." The lord sighed, leaning against the arm of his chair and planting his chin in the palm of his hand. "She never believes me no matter how much I encourage her."

"I can understand why."

His head tilted inquisitively to the side. "That is strangely lacking in sarcasm for you."

"I had heard," Frankenstein glanced at the door and back to the throne. "During my time in confinement, I had heard that you are an exceptional man. Capable far beyond what your character would lead one to believe. Your perception is unparalleled. You are astute in your decisions. Eminent in all aspects."

"Finally, a little flattery!" The lord chuckled although unmoved by the words.

"Obviously, what I had heard is untrue."

"Hmm, there is the derision I expect of you."

"And flattery without basis is the mark of a liar."

"Then you must be the most trustworthy of men." He smirked with amusement, but his tone quickly sobered and softened. "Tell me, Frankenstein, is that how the humans see you?"

"How the humans see me?" Frankenstein kept his voice cool and calm. The question wasn't asked to aggravate him, but neither was it sincere. The lord was searching for something. "Whatever could you mean?"

"Did humanity react favorably to your gain in power?"

"Many did." He answered firmly, and many humans had… at first.

When they had first learned of his power, it had been during the height of their fears. Strange creatures prowled the woods, and countless humans had already disappeared. Rumors spread. Superstitious tales told to frighten children came to life. Then the first of the corpses were discovered. Bodies so unnatural that the humans had sought out his advice, and by the time he had realized the truth behind the rumors, entire villages had been laid to waste.

So many humans killed, and the self proclaimed protectors of humanity did nothing to intervene. Frankenstein felt his power course through his body in a constant stream of whispers. No, it was not enough that they failed to intervene. They imprisoned the one that took up their cause. And just like the nobles, the humans had turned against him as well.

Frankenstein peeked to the side. Worry plagued the master's eyes.

"Interesting." The lord murmured and waved his hand toward the door. "Regardless, wait outside while I speak to Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

Frankenstein looked to the master for permission.

"You may go."

"Excuse me, then." He bowed to the master, showing respect that he withheld from the lord, and followed the same path the girl had taken moments ago.

"He certainly is the embodiment of what humans will accomplish in the future." The lord's voice trailed after him although the words were meant for the master. The door closed, blocking whatever the master may have said.

Clan leaders still conversed in the hallway outside although they did not acknowledge his arrival. A few knights dotted the corridor, relaying messages or talking amongst themselves. None of them paid any attention to him. Other than the Merges clan leader who was immersed in a book, he recognized no one. The girl was gone as was Gejutel. Whether she had stopped to speak to him or whether he had pursued after her remained unclear. In all likelihood, it was the latter.

Frankenstein leaned against the wall a few paces from the clan leaders and waited. He would have to pry whatever information he could from the master once they were home. There must be a reason that the lord had sent him away.

The Merges clan leader closed the book, and with a short farewell to the other clan leaders, walked down the corridor and disappeared through a different hallway. That left two clan leaders that had scowled at the girl.

"Are you alone?"

A breath of wind. Frankenstein turned toward the voice. "Ragar Kertia."

The man stood next to him with his back against the wall and one hand adjusting his black mask. He inclined his head in greeting but didn't speak again.

One of the knights stopped next to the clan leaders on his other side and offered them a scroll. The two immediately left for an undisclosed purpose.

Frankenstein waited until they were out of hearing to answer. "The master is with the lord."

"You did not stay with Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim?"

"The lord wished to speak to him alone."

"The lord truly is wise."

Wise for excluding him? Was that a poor attempt at an insult or blind adoration? The Kertia clan leader closed his eyes in quiet reflection. The man actually believed those words.

His eyes opened again as he stared at the door to the throne room. "The reason the lord asked to speak to him alone was to give you something to discuss later."

It was to benefit the master? Why was the lord so interested in the master? He bestowed upon that man a servant as a companion. Now he was giving them a reason to communicate? Did he want to mend the divide between the master and the clan leaders? And the Kertia clan leader. He had made sure the opportunity was not wasted. They were both allies in this.

"You place high expectations on the lord." Frankenstein said softly although the corridor had emptied. There was no one to overhear their words now. "I suppose I could ask the master about it later."

"Yes, the lord is impressive."

"The master is impressive as well." He snapped his mouth shut with alarm. The master was an unusual man, yes, but impressive? He had no grounds to say anything reverent about the man. The master did nothing but fill the window, and the clan leader must be aware of that. It would be simple to destroy his defense.

"Yes, he is."

The Kertia clan leader agreed? Frankenstein glance over at him, but the man only pulled his mask a little higher. Then the door creaked open, halting anything else the man may have said.

"Have you finished?" Frankenstein asked as the master emerged from the throne room.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim." Ragar spoke much more deferentially. "It is good to see you. I was just keeping Frankenstein company."

The master's eyes shifted between them, but no concern swept over his face. The discomfort between him and the other clan leaders did not seem to apply this man. Ragar Kertia. He was a decent guy.

"Shall we continue our walk?" Frankenstein fell in line beside the master. "We could see the market."

"Market?" The Kertia clan leader's hand rose to his mask, this time using the gesture to hide a smile. "I remember seeing one of those in the human realm once. We do not have such things here. Each clan sustains itself."

No wonder the master's house was so poorly supplied. Frankenstein sighed. He would have to sneak out of Lukedonia after all. It may be difficult to explain the situation if he were caught, but he would manage. Perhaps the master would like to see the human market? He glanced to the side. The man was staring at him with curiosity.

**A/N: **(As always, be caught up with Noblesse before reading any of my stuff.)

To answer your question, this isn't a romance. Family/broramnce all the way! I don't like yaoi or romance in general. And there seems to be a lot of either of those in fanfiction already so I don't think my absence from it will effect things much. I even dislike the few romances I have written. (If you can even call them that.) Like "Summer Love." That one just bothers me. I wrote it upon pain of death for a contest that I really didn't want to do. On the other hand, "Further Revelation" is one of my favorites. Back to topic-The song's not actually a love song, either. TFK only has one love song which is "Anyone Else."

Haha! And I love their awkwardness, too! It's really fun to write. There's not really anything awkward in this chapter, though. *Sad* But I was setting myself up to give it a little bit of a plot. It's kind of a funny story, actually, because the plot takes a backseat to character development. And then there's a lot of symbolism, too. Most of it is planned, but some of it is accidental or coincidental. Someone will mention it, and I'll think, "I wish I had though of that!" Oh, wait, I did. I just didn't realize it. But that's only happened once or twice. "Broken Glass" is my favorite story to write, but I need to finish my other stories, too, so I might slow down a bit. When was the last time I updated "I Am Tao?" I should get around to that.

And I am so disappointed! The flash back in the real story ended! I really wanted to have more characters to play with! I still have two that I haven't used yet. (Can anyone guess who they are?) I'll have to make use of them later. But that being said, I really liked the way that the flashback ended. You know how Frankenstein delegates all of the chores to everyone else? Apparently he learned that from Rai. Hehehe.

So, the reason you should get an account? So that you can get emails for PMs and updates. Unless you rather enjoy waiting until I write the next chapter for my reply. Then again, it might be better this way. I don't mind if everyone sees my rambles. I can be quite chatty.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 14)**

The wealth of an estate this size should not merit question, but after he had seen the state of the house and, honestly, its master, he could only doubt whether the mansion claimed any fortune at all. Whoever had originally built the structure had spared neither skill nor cost. It boasted of the finest splendor. Excellency beyond measure. Such a house in its prime must have been magnificent to behold, but the present condition of the building was merely the ghost of its past glory. The master, too, felt like an apparition bound within these walls, and both had been severely neglected until they had come into his care.

Frankenstein had searched the house countless times now. He had known even before commencing his current search that there was not a coin to be found. Instead, he combed the great room for something that he could sell, but this was far more difficult than it seemed. Valuables were scattered everywhere, but the worth of these trinkets far exceeded the ability that the average human could afford.

Lifting a small jewelry box from a chest of drawers, Frankenstein flipped open the lid. A cross earring that was identical to the one the master wore now rested inside. It was small enough to carry to a human village with ease, but it was too finely made to sell just anywhere. Even if an entire village pooled their life's savings to purchase this, he would have sold it at a loss. He slid his finger over the silver. Perhaps he would be forced to sell it if he could find nothing more common.

Air stirred around his fingertips as the metal reacted to his touch. Frankenstein ripped his fingers away, and the air stilled. He pressed his skin against it again and concentrated on the feeling. The cross pulled his aurora toward itself, absorbing it, and even that brief encounter had sent his powers into a frenzy of whispers. The seal was meant for someone much more powerful than himself, someone that could bear the strain of sustained contact, and the master wore such a thing. Who was he?

A soft cough reverberated through the room. It was faint and, like the master, almost silent. But he had heard it. The sound of breath catching in the man's throat.

Nobles were not perceptible to illnesses the way humans were. These things did not simply happen without cause. Was it the walk? The master had done little but stand in the window all this time. How many years had passed since he had exerted himself? Frankenstein glanced over his shoulder as he closed the lid to the jewelry box.

The master brought his hand to his mouth for just a second, gently brushing his lips, and looked at his fingertips. Nothing was there, but the gesture insinuated that there had been in the past. That the master had not expected his fingers to come away clean.

"Are you alright?" Frankenstein whispered. The edge of his voice filled with concern, and he kneeled beside the master's chair. Other than the cough, the man showed no signs of illness.

"I am…" The master's hand drifted down, and his gaze fell to the ground. "…fine right now."

"Then why are you avoiding my eyes?"

The master curved his fingers around the handle of his cup and gracefully lifted it from the saucer. He did not admit it, but neither did he deny it. And the master had still not met his gaze. That was confession enough.

Frankenstein pushed off the arm of the chair and rose to his feet. "I will bring you some medicine."

"There is no need."

The words were immediate and without hesitation. It was unlike the master to give a command. Frankenstein crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation that he knew would not come.

It couldn't have been just the walk. If it had been, the master should have been surprised by it as well, but he had spoken as if he had known his answer from the start. Had he been hiding it?

"Very well." Frankenstein conceded falsely and returned to his search. He would have to watch the master for symptoms and then mix the medicine into his food later. Or, Frankenstein unfolded one of the letters on the desk, he could do a little research. If it was a preexisting condition, perhaps the other nobles were aware of it.

He had read the open letters before. Many were pointless invitations and useless drivel from the lord, but submerged beneath the blather was always a note of concern. Each letter began with the proper courtesies and spoke nothing of illness other than a general inquiry of the master's health. Nothing remotely suspicious. The closed letters, however, what secrets remained concealed within them?

He carefully watched the master, but the man was seated in one of the yellow chairs, his gaze transfixed upon the window. It would be simple enough to open the letters without being discovered. Frankenstein slid his finger under the seal, breaking it, as he lifted his voice. "If you would like to see the special things outside, please do so. I can tell it interests you. There is no need to deny yourself this."

"That is not what you desire."

"What I desire?" Frankenstein scanned the letter, but it was no different from any of the other letters. He picked up the next one and pried the wax seal from the paper. "What do my desires have to do with your interests?"

"This is what you wish."

The master certainly was rather talkative today. It didn't seem forced, but it didn't feel natural, either. He had grown too accustomed to the master's silence. Perhaps what the Kertia clan leader had said bore a measure of truth. The lord had sent him out of the throne room so that they could discuss the meeting later. Did the lord understand their situation that well? Of course he would. The man must have lived for an eternity, and he had known the master for much that time. He would have known the master's ways well enough, which only made the Kertia clan leader's assessment of the lord unfortunately well grounded. Still, did the lord have to interfere? Frankenstein glared at the paper in his hands in aggravation. He shouldn't be irked by this, but the master was his responsibility now. He would take care of him, and he didn't require the lord's help.

But what the master had said didn't make sense. The man's behavior had changed after the Kravei clan leader's unexpected visit. The master had simply left his window without elucidation. Frankenstein shook his head to clear his thoughts. What did that have to do with anything that he desired personally? At that time, he had only wanted the master to meet him halfway in his efforts, but he had never voiced that thought. It couldn't be that the master had realized this?

Frankenstein looked up at him, but the master was distracted by the cup in his hands as he sipped gracefully from the brim. Surely the man wouldn't have cared about his desires even if he had been aware of them. That man was still the master, and he was still the servant. Nothing more than a prisoner. The master's head turned toward him with sad eyes. How could that man's expression always match his thoughts? It was as if he could…

The clan leaders. During his time in confinement, the clan leaders could communicate secretly. He had suspected that they were able to converse without words, but it couldn't be that the master had been doing so all this time? If the man had been aware of his thoughts, then he must know his intent to free himself from this place. And the master had allowed him to wander freely knowing this?

He needed confirmation. This was too grandiose an assumption to consider without evidence. The master was still staring at him. Frankenstein relentlessly held his gaze. The man did not look away. What could he possibly want? Was he reading his thoughts now? The master sat perfectly still as if etched in stone. He did not move. He did not look away. He did not even reach for his cup. Could it be? The master…

Frankenstein rose from his seat from behind the desk. The letters could wait for now. He lifted the kettle from the coffee table and refilled the master's empty cup. "I apologize for the wait."

"You were searching for something."

Did he mean the letters or the valuables? Frankenstein nodded slowly, using the motion to buy time. He would have to confess to one of them. Feigning ignorance would be of no benefit. "Yes, I was looking for something to fund a trip to the human market. I was hoping we could purchase supplies."

"You may use the pendant in the drawer."

Frankenstein rummaged through the desk and found the small silver ornament hanging from a necklace. The chain alone would be more than enough. The nobles seemed to have no understanding of human economics. It was little wonder that they lived secluded from the human world. They did not belong. Could that also be the reason that the master was isolated from the nobles as well? The way the clan leaders had reacted to the man, it had been with trepidation. Did that mean his sequestered lifestyle was by his own choice, or was it the result of the treatment he received at the hands of the clan leaders?

A man who sealed his power. A man who was feared by the clan leaders. A man who held equal standing with the lord. A man who chose a human as a servant. A man who lived in loneliness. A man who seemed so fragile.

How could he be so powerful yet so weak?

Frankenstein's eyes softened as he looked at the master. "Are you really alright?"

Again, the master did not meet his eyes. "I can feel their discomfort around me."

[-] [-] [-]

A/N: It has been a long time.

If you think these A/Ns are just for you, then you would be right. It is your doing, you know. You called me out, and you must endure the consequences. Hehe. But, there is also an overlapping awareness that everyone else is eavesdropping as well. So when I write these, I am speaking first to you and secondly to them. (Feel spoiled?) I guess it's a little of both in the end.

Anyway, the reason this was so late is because I am trying to wrap up some of my unfinished stories so that I can start my new story, "Awaken." Don't worry. "Broken Glass" is not anywhere near ending. It can last for all eternity, or I could end it in a few chapters. I vote eternity. This is probably my favorite story to write. I won't let go of it easily.

Rai has gotten quite talkative lately! Maybe Frankenstein will start to figure out a few of his questions. Oh, and since I finally got around to mentioning it this chapter (although I have commented on it to some of you), don't forget the Rai can still read minds! Almost every time he looks at Frankenstein, it is in reaction to something the our beloved Franky was thinking. It was especially important in the early chapters before Rai started speaking. I'm sure you have realized this by now.

Well, enjoy, and I hope the next chapter will not have such an extended wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 15)**

The color of his eyes seemed to shimmer. Still a constant red, but they were different somehow. More alive. Even when the master watched the world outside his window, he always beheld it with a hint of longing. It was as if he saw something so distant and untouchable that it would never be within reach. Rather, he must not reach for it. His special things were not meant for him, and so the ever present gleam of sadness never left his eyes. But now? There was an interest, an excitement, that had never been there before. For the first time, his eyes held the faintest touches of happiness, or could it be that this was what he looked like when he forgot the sorrow?

The master wandered through the market with the fascination of a child. His eyes scanned the merchandise, stopping at a booth that sold sweets, and he counted the coins in his hand. Here, he anxiously looked at his servant. Frankenstein nodded and lifted one finger. The master turned back toward the shop owner and held out a single coin to purchase the candies. And with that simple act, the master's eyes lit with wonder.

If the clan leaders had seen him at this moment, would things be different? Would their reverent hostility melt into endearment? They showed him the highest respect and fear, but Frankenstein couldn't help but think that this was not what that man desired. The master's words had not ceased to repeat through his mind. The discomfort the clan leaders felt around him had not gone unnoticed. To be so aware of such a thing, even to the point of living a solitary existence, what the master must have suffered to pay that cost. Or was it a kindness? The master wanted nothing more than for those around him to be at ease in his presence, and when they were still apprehensive, he simply withdrew from them. Thusly, they were set free, and he was left to bear the burden alone. A prisoner by his own hand.

Until the human came along and changed everything.

Frankenstein stashed the remainder of the money into his vest pocket. He would return to human world as soon as he was able, but he would do what he could to tear down the master's prison until that time came. If he had known how pleasantly the master would react to the human world, he would have taken him there long ago. "You did very well. Would you like to try another shop?"

The master delicately cradled the purchase in cupped hands.

"Or," Frankenstein smiled as he walked away from the booth, "we could have a snack if you would prefer."

"Yes."

"Then let's stop here." Frankenstein stooped under a tree and sat down on the grass. The azure of the sky peeked through the branches and cast shafts of light onto the ground below.

The master stood still. A troubled expression painted his face, and the happiness faded from his eyes.

Frankenstein's mouth fell into a thin, straight line. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced down at the grass.

"What is it?" Frankenstein leapt to his feet and inspected the ground beside him. The master seemed genuinely disturbed. There must be a reason.

"It's dirty."

"Dirty?" The corners of his lips slowly curved up, and his hand flitted to his mouth to conceal the smile. He shouldn't laugh. The master was serious. "I apologize. Shall we eat while standing?"

The master nodded once.

_Like a child,_ Frankenstein mused in merriment, _to be the prisoner of such a man. _The master glanced at him. No, the man had done nothing to imprison him. That was the lord's doing. To be the servant, the companion, of such a man for even a short while, it was nothing like what he had expected. The master was different form the other nobles somehow. He was childlike in so many ways.

"Frankenstein."

He jumped at the sound of the master's voice. "Yes?"

"I am older than you."

Frankenstein stared at the master in surprise.

The faintest curve of a smile graced the man's lips.

Had that been a joke?

* * *

A/N: A rather short chapter, but I was in the mood for something cute. I think this may have been the first mostly lighthearted thing they have done together.

You know, I kind of see this story like a diary of sorts. Not written as a diary... although that would be an interesting idea. A story told through the entries of "F's" journal. I'll add that to my ever growing to-do list. Anyway, "Broken Glass" is a little like a diary to me. It's mostly Frankenstein's thoughts and feelings, and I had intended it to jump around in time a little more that what I have done so far. There's still time for that in the future, I guess.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 16)**

There were only a few things he knew about the master, and even fewer that he knew the master would react to. An evaluation of this sort would require much thought, which made it all the more difficult. If the master was somehow able to read his thoughts, it would be difficult to conceal his intent from the man. That is, if he didn't know already.

Frankenstein added an armload of oil jars to the supplies and quickly hid them from sight. Restraining himself to the abilities of a regular human while trying to gather as many necessities as he could had proven more than trying, and he could not expect the master to assist in any fashion. Instead, he had given the man a handful of coins and had left him to browse the shops for sweets while he had taken the more mundane purchases upon himself.

Haggling was a human skill. A skill that Frankenstein excelled at. More than excel. He had it mastered and crafted into a fine art. When he had sold the chain to the necklace, he had arranged an agreement with the merchant that set the precedent for future dealings, and with that, a connection had been made.

Haggling was not a skill the master possessed. It was astounding that the man had not depleted the entirety of his funds on the first booth he encountered and return penniless for a second installment of money within moments. Then again, it was likely that the master was still pondering how much he should offer the shop owner and had made no purchases at all. Frankenstein cracked a smile. After seeing the master's foibles, it was not surprising that the man had allowed his estate to fall into ruin. After tonight, at least there would be lights in that house.

The sun sank low on the horizon, the stores should be closing if they hadn't already done so. There wasn't much time to plan. If he was going to test how thoroughly the master could access his thoughts, it would require a great deal of secrecy. He would have to clear his mind and operate on a subconscious level. The master may notice this change, but if he did, it would only prove that he had been able to tap into his mind. There were other concerns as well. Did the master's ability only touch current thoughts or could it sift through memories? Was it limited to distance? Activated by certain triggers? Did the master do it unconsciously or by will?

It's getting late. Frankenstein looked to the sky. The moon already hung overhead. Darkness cloaked the land. He set out toward the village in haste. The master had yet to return, and in horror stories, the creatures always came at night.

A single traveler passing through the woods would never reach the neighboring village. There would be rumors, certainly, but no one considered anything amiss. No one thought that the creatures of legend had come to life. One lone traveler, a drifter, was no one that would be missed. And then another would disappear. And another. Bodies would begin to appear. Corpses drained of blood. The victims would be selected less discreetly. The bodies would be disposed of more carelessly. Rumors spun into reality.

According to the pattern.

Frankenstein slowed his pace to a walk as he passed through the woods alone. The moonlight illuminated the edges of the leaves in a soft glow. Shadows grew so deep that black sank into black. Were it not for the stars, the earth could not be deciphered from the sky. One shape bled into another. Nothing was distinguishable. The air was still, and the night was silent. If the creatures followed the pattern, he would be their target.

His powers rippled though his body in excitement at that thought. They yearned to be released, to taste blood, and their morbid anticipation of a fight flowed through him as they whispered their revenge. Frankenstein forced the sensation down before it alerted the creatures that he was more than a simple human.

He didn't have time for this. The master came first. There hadn't even been any signs that the creatures were here. Frankenstein hurried forward, tracing the path down to the market, a but all of the shops were closed. The master was nowhere in sight. He spun in a slow circle, carefully searching the shadows for a glint from his silver earring. Where was he?

Nobles were naïve in many ways. Their long lives made them receptacles of wisdom, but their knowledge was so ancient that is had little applicable use outside their own realm. Altering even the slightest amount to accommodate the ever changing human world was palpable to them, and the master was no exception to this. He was helpless here. And Frankenstein had left such a man alone in the human realm. He sighed. He should have foreseen this.

There was nothing to be found here. Where was he? Frankenstein closed his eyes and searched for the faintest wisps of the master's aura. He felt nothing. Had the man returned to the supplies? Left the area? He should check the supplies first. The master may have returned there during his absence.

Frankenstein ran. Once he breached the forest's edge, there was no one to witness this display of power, and he didn't want to leave the master alone any longer. That man had been alone enough as it was.

Where was he? No one was near, and he found himself on his knees next to the supplies, digging through the bundle to see if it had been touched. Nothing was different. Was the master lost? Was he okay? How long had it been since the master had been away from the house this long? He had displayed the first signs of illness not long ago. He this proven to be too much for him after all? Where was he? Frankenstein quieted his breath and reached out with his mind. _Where are you?_

"Frankenstein."

His head shot up in surprise. The master wasn't here a moment ago. When had he arrived? Where had he been? Frankenstein quickly retied the supplies. If the master didn't know that he had been looking for him, then he didn't need to know. "Yes?"

"The lord sees you as the embodiment of what humanity will accomplish in the future."

Frankenstein hesitantly stilled his hands. The chords slacked around the bundle of supplies, and the jars of oil clacked against each other. He should finish securing it for their return trip home, but something in the master's tone unnerved him. It was unlike the master to start a conversation, and to begin it with a comment made by the lord? "Yes, I heard him say that."

The master turned to face the ocean. Wave rolled upon wave, swelling in the distance and rushing toward the shore only to collapse in on itself so that the next wave could move forward. Moments passed as he gazed into the waters. He did not speak at first. As always, his words came slowly, lolled and soft. "It has been a long time since I have seen the sea."

"We can come here again." Frankenstein slowly erased all the thoughts from his mind and simply listened. "If you would like."

"You wish to know who I am."

The loose chords slipped through his fingers, and Frankenstein merely waited for him to continue.

"I am not the protector of humanity."

But the nobles were the protectors of humanity. Frankenstein's thoughts soared through his mind without hindrance. What was there to protect other than humanity? The nobles? "What do you mean?"

"You will see." The master glanced back at him then returned his eyes to the sea. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I do nothing but worry about you."

The master didn't move.

Frankenstein flung the bag of supplies over his shoulder in irritation. He shouldn't have said that. He didn't mean it. He wasn't worried at all.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I'm rather tired so I'll just give you a quick update. I'm sure you have noticed the change of speed that I've been updating this. Don't worry-I still love to write it. I just tend to be incredibly busy this time of year.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 17)**

He had spent the last three days avoiding the master.

He could not face the man.

Even just contemplating the idea was disconcerting. From the very beginning, from the instant that they had first met, the master had known. Every thought was laid bare before him. Every intention was fully understood. Every misdeed realized. There was nothing that was concealed from that man.

Frankenstein forged a smile, a fragile barrier between the truth and the lies. The master knew everything. Escape would be difficult now. There would be no plan. There would be no notice. He would simply run.

And spend the rest of his life in hiding.

An eternity alone.

Just like the master.

Frankenstein entered the room with practiced care as he cleared his mind and simply moved out of habit. He placed the tray on the table and passed out the dishes until both he and the master had a meal set before their seats.

The master stood in the window and made no indication that he was even aware his servant had arrived.

The action unsettled him. Frankenstein left the meal on the coffee table and crossed the short distance to the master. The expression on his face looked no different than it had before, but the man seemed ill at ease. The sadness that had lifted from him in the human world once again resided in the man's eyes.

"See anything interesting?" Frankenstein asked cautiously. His own voice startled him, but he needed to keep up this façade.

The man didn't answer.

"Come to dinner, please. I would enjoy the company." The words stuck in his throat, but he tried not to think about it. Keep a blank mind, and it should be tolerable. That was all he needed to do. Bear with it for a little longer, endure the vulnerability that he felt near the man, and escape as soon as possible.

The master didn't even glance at him.

_Back to silence, is it?_

Still no reply.

"If you would excuse me, then." Frankenstein narrowed his eyes and left the room in a huff. "I have lost my appetite."

The forest passed by him in a rush as he fled the mansion, and he knew he would not stop until he reached the sea. It was the closest he could come to freedom. The only place he had peace of mind. The place the master longed to see.

He had intended to set his affairs in order, to leave he master in the hands of another, but after discovering the depths that the man knew of him, he could not remain here much longer. There was too much risk. That master was too much of a mystery. As unreadable as the sea. To have such a man know everything.

The master was not the protector of humanity. If not humanity, it must be the Nobles. And who better to protect the Nobles from than a powerful, wayward human? Frankenstein stopped at the water's edge. It was no longer safe for him here.

The amalgamation of all his thoughts and intentions painted a gruesome scene. The master had know everything all along. He knew when he was being manipulated or if the actions were sincere. He knew, yet he choose to do nothing? What was that man's intent?

Frankenstein had not expected his flight to be so soon. The situation with the master had been going so well recently. He had nearly forgotten his imprisonment under that man's guard, but now that he was certain that the master had access to his mind, all of the recent success had been replaced by suspicion.

To be known so thoroughly.

To know nothing of him in return.

It was frightening.

"What are you doing here?" His voice came before his presence, and Roctis smiled warmly as he joined Frankenstein at the water's edge. "It is good to see you again. Although, I did not expect to meet you on Kravei land."

Of all people to catch him off guard, did it have to be him? Frankenstein turned around slowly and deliberately calm. "A pleasure to see you as well."

Roctis wasted no more time with formalities. "Why are you here?"

"Merely enjoying the view." It was a weak answer, but it would have to do.

"And your master. Is he near?"

"The master is at home."

"I see." Roctis relaxed with a breath of relief.

That man had been caught off guard as well. Frankenstein watched him for a moment as he weighed his options. "And what has brought you here?"

"You are not the only one who enjoys the scenery here." Roctis answered quickly. "I often walk these shores."

"Strange, I haven't seen you here before."

"Neither have I seen you."

This was going no where. Frankenstein turned his back on the waters and began his hike inland. "I'm glad we could agree. If you will excuse me."

"Are you going to the mansion?" Roctis fell instep beside him. "I shall see you there safely."

"There is no need for that."

"Nonsense. It is my duty to protect the humans."

Frankenstein stopped. Was the man trying to aggravate him? "If you wish to protect the humans, allow them to defend themselves. The Noble's involvement is both the cause and the acceleration of the struggles for humanity."

"What an interesting perspective." Roctis murmured. "Who among the humans is strong enough to protect them other than you?"

Frankenstein didn't answer.

"Acting as if you're the protector of humanity? I suppose that is suiting. The protector of humanity serves the protector of the Nobles." Roctis smiled once again, walking ahead of him on the path. "I should like to see how you intend to protect humanity from here."

* * *

A/N: So, someone brought up the question of why Frankenstein is so clueless for such a smart guy. I liked the question, and I thought I would share the answer with all of you.

This story is way more about character development than it is about a plot. If you're expecting some action packed adventure, you should have realized by this point that this story is not for you. If you're curious about how Frankenstein went from a stranger to the most loyal of servants, well, you probably enjoyed everything thus far. Now, if my end result is going to be similar to the Frankenstein in the current Noblesse timeline, then I have to backtrack. A lot. He had who knows how long to become the way he is now, and I want to develop him as much as possible. And he's not alone. I'm developing Rai, too. They're both going through changes.

This amuses me because a large portion of this story is about comparison. At first, Frankenstein's the prisoner, but as you see Rai, you have to wonder, which of the two is the true captive? When Rai set that bird free, was that really symbolic of Frankenstein, or was it a reflection of his own desires? Rai's freedom is much more interesting to me than Frankenstein's freedom. But there's also the idea that Frankenstein was rejected by the humans just as Rai was "rejected" by the clan leaders. The protector of humanity. The protector of the Nobles. Their lives are parallel to each other in many ways. And you also have the lord's one liner that Frankenstein is the embodiment of what humans will accomplish. Not to mention Roctis in this chapter.

This has gotten off topic. Back to the original question. Why isn't Frankenstein more clever?

Well, because I guessed, and I guessed wrong. When I started this story, I had almost nothing to work with. I knew there had been "a great disturbance" in the human world and that Gejutel and the Kertia clan leader (he wasn't named then) weren't able to bring Frankenstein to the lord. So I made the disturbance Frankenstein losing control of his powers. I mean, Dark Spear is out to get him, and Rai had said once that he had sealed Frankenstein's powers for too long. He would have to live through his nightmares once again. Then, the beginning of the current arc started, and I was totally wrong. So, I let a few things slide and just moved on as if nothing had happened. Beats quitting the story.

But I suppose if I came down to the truest explanation, it would be because it would be way too boring if Frankenstein figured out everything from the start. I enjoy screwing with his mind. Will he be his awesome self later? Sure, but I'll let him be awkward for now. Although, he's already starting to outgrow that phase.

Feel free to ask me questions anytime. I love to ramble.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 18)**

There was no reason to bring the tray to him. He wouldn't partake of what he had been served and laying food before a starving man seemed cruel. The master had changed over the last few days. No, it wasn't that he had changed. He had simply returned to how he was before a prisoner was forced upon him. Back then, all he had were the special things he saw through the window-his desire for a world that was always out of reach. The master had never requested a companion, and now it felt as though he was pushing his servant away. But if he wanted to be alone, then why did he look so lonely?

Don't think about it.

"I have brought dinner." Frankenstein announced warily and set the tray on the coffee table as he had always done. Outwardly, he treated the master the same as he had before he had confirmed the man's abilities. Even leery of the man, he still had a precedent to maintain, a pattern to follow.

The master did not acknowledge him.

"Please, come eat with me."

The request was not enough to move him.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I could use the company."

Frankenstein waited. Those words had pried the man away from his window in the beginning, but the master remained silent and immobile now. His change in behavior was as unnerving as his mind reading. Simply being near the man set him ill at ease, but he was determined to keep up his pretenses until the very end.

The master never even turned toward him. Perhaps it would be better this way. If the master was the same as before they had met, it would be easier for him to adjust to the solitude once again. There was nothing to worry about once he made his escape.

Frankenstein ate quietly by himself. This was no different than how it had been in the beginning. They occupied the same house, but they were both alone. Shared lives and yet strangers. Once he left, the master merely had to live as he had before. This distance would be best for that man and for himself. There was nothing to hold him here. No attachments to cling to. In that sense, he was free.

Then why did it bother him this much?

Don't think about it.

The master would be fine. There was enough money leftover to last for quite awhile if the master spent it wisely, but the likelihood of that was minimal. It wasn't even that the master would misuse it nor was it that the humans would take advantage of his childlike tendencies. No, that man would know their intentions from the start. He could hardly be considered to have the naivety of a child. If anything, the master wouldn't use the money at all. It would sit untouched for centuries as he stood in the open window, waiting for his servant to return.

Don't think about it.

There was no way to decipher whether these thoughts were real or fabricated. This was imprisonment even to the point that his mind was not his own. Such was the master. There was no need to worry about him.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Excuse me." Frankenstein walked to the foyer, leaving the master behind.

It was something so natural that he shouldn't be surprised, but no one had ever knocked before. No one had come to visit other than Roctis Kravei, and he had found that man wandering through the corridors. Even when he had first arrived, his guard had simply let himself into the house without this small courtesy. And why would anyone knock? It was clear that the master would never answer. That had not changed. The only difference was that he had acquired a servant. Was it out of respect for him, then?

His hand slid over the wooden panels, taking a moment to sense who may be on the other side, and when he was certain that he knew who awaited him, he opened the door to the visitor. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Frankenstein." Ragar Kertia nodded to him as one hand rose to adjust his mask. The other hand loosely held an envelope at his side.

"Official business?"

"Yes."

"If you will follow me." Frankenstein lead him to the great room where the master waited, and he crossed one arm over his chest, bowing slightly. "A visitor has arrived."

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim." Ragar greeted, his voice rich with deference. "It is good to see you again so soon."

Frankenstein took the envelope from Ragar's hand and carried it across the room to the master. He held it out reluctantly and forced confidence into his voice. "A message has arrived."

The master didn't stir. His eyes were still, studying the scenery outside without really seeing it.

An uncomfortable moment passed as the envelope lingered in the air unaccepted, and Frankenstein didn't dare look at the clan leader. The man may be accustomed to the master's ways but being so thoroughly ignored in front of another was embarrassing just the same. _Please take the envelope._

The master glanced at him from the corner of his eye. No, he was looking beyond him. Frankenstein followed his gaze to the Kertia clan leader. He could see the man's smile through his mask.

Ragar's hand flew to his face, successfully hiding the grin by tugging at the cloth, and when his hand fell again, the smile was gone. "Frankenstein," his voice still held a note of amusement, "the letter is for you."

The wax seal was crisp and red with the imprint of the lord's signet ring. Frankenstein flipped it over to find his own name glistening in black letters on the front. He looked to Ragar for an explanation, but the man had already turned to leave. Instead, he slid his fingers under the seal, breaking it away from the paper, and unfolded the letter inside.

"The lord has summoned me?" Frankenstein read the paper again. There was no reason for the lord to send for him. He had done nothing. Not yet. His eyes shifted up to the master. He hadn't said anything, had he? Even if he had been aware of his intent to flee, he had known it from the start. Why betray him now? Rather, when did he have the chance?

The master looked directly at him. It had been the first time that he had done so in days.

Frankenstein froze. He shouldn't have thought of that in front of the master. The man's eyes cut through him, and he pushed all thought from his mind as a precaution. He wasn't safe here.

"You should leave." The master's voice sounded pained as if the words meant so much more than what he had said, and he looked away before Frankenstein could read his expression.

"Yes, I will." Frankenstein grabbed the master's bowl from the coffee table and set it on the windowsill. "Please eat something." He waited a moment in hope that the man would reach for the spoon, but when he didn't, Frankenstein bowed gracefully. "Perhaps it will taste better in my absence."

The master didn't turn away from his window. Solace clouded his eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is a day later than I intended, but I rewrote it 4-5 times over the last few days. I knew what I wanted, but I just wasn't happy with it. I should probably work on it a little more, but I don't want to hold it any longer. The questions below simply point out a few things that have happened in the story already. If you didn't pick up on these things, it may be a spoiler.

So, question time!

**Where is this story leading us?**

Are you sure you want to know? Haha, it's going to go everywhere. Right now we're in a "Oh no! He has mind control!" section, but it's also intermixed with a "Servitude is still imprisonment" section. This much should be clear. I won't give away my plot. What I will tell you is that there are many sections. Most of them will overlap or show up on and off until they come to a head. It really just depends. I have a lot of ideas written down, and I'll just randomly select one for a chapter sometimes. Other times, chapters might be grouped into more connected idea sections as I mentioned above. The plot's very, very loose. I have an plan as to where I want the story to go, but I'm not strict on how I get there. I hope that makes sense.

**Why name it "Broken Glass?"**

If you think it's symbolic, you're right. Broken glass can never be mended, but is that a bad thing? Depends on what the glass represents.

So what is the glass? It's the window, of course. You guys probably guessed that much. So the better question is what does the window represent and what does it mean when it's broken? And I'll throw in an extra question just for kicks. Was the glass broken from the start, or did it/will it break at some point during the story?

Physically, the window's the barrier between the great room and the outside world. Symbolically, it is the separation between Rai and the things that he desires. The psychology behind Rai fascinates me. He's the master, but he's very much a prisoner within his own mind. The limitations he places upon himself and the way he interacts with those around him-it is all a self inflicted imprisonment. I wish I could explain this more, but I simply haven't revealed everything yet.

When Rai's in the window, he's watching his "special things" which is everything that he wants. Being in the open window is as close as rai can get to freedom.

_**(Part 8)**"Stop that!" Frankenstein grabbed his wrist a second time. "Just look through the glass. You don't have to have the window open. I'll dry everything out here while you change into new clothes. Honestly, letting yourself be drenched like this. Are you alright?"_

_The master's eyes glanced up, full of sorrow, and turned to the window only to see his own reflection in the glass. His expression did not change, but it felt as if the world had just crashed within his soul._

_...Even now, in the darkness of the hour, in the coldness of the rain, the master's eyes were alive with fascination yet somehow restricted as if seeing much and experiencing little. The way he stood there, barricaded inside this room, it was almost as if the mansion was a prison, and the master was the prisoner. He could grant freedom but could never grasp it for himself, resigned to merely watch the free things around him. _

Now, if the glass is broken, that's actually a good thing. It means that Rai's imaginary prison is breaking. Is the glass already broken or not? In the beginning, no, it's not broken. At what point it officially breaks? I'll let you guess.

_**(Part 5)** "A peacock. He had given himself the title, and that's exactly what he was. A caged bird locked within the walls of this house as he, like the master, watched the free birds fly outside. Even with the open window, freedom was still out of reach. No. If it was unattainable, he merely needed to break the glass and tear down the walls. If he couldn't grasp freedom, he would at least destroy the prison."_

So, when Rai leaves his window, what had happened there? Well, don't forget that Rai does know what Franky's thinking about.

_**(Part 10)**Frankenstein leaned against the wall next to the master. He had no interest in what lay beyond the window, but if it was important to the master, he would try his best to understand. He would try to see the special things the master could see. **If only the master would meet him halfway.**_

_The master touched his fingers to the glass._

_"Allow me." Frankenstein moved forward, pushing the window open father. _

_The master gently touched his arm, stopping him, and curved his fingers around the windowpane. He pulled it closed, and without a word, he sat down in one of the chairs. _

_What did this mean? Frankenstein slid into the chair across from him, awaiting an explanation, but the man merely stared back at him. _

__Again, if you have questions about anything or want something explained in more depth, just ask.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Broken Glass (Part 19)**

"What do you want?" The curtness of his voice dripped with impatience, and Frankenstein marched toward the lord without so much as a greeting.

Gejutel's eyes widened with dismay, and he hastily jumped into the aisle, cutting off Frankenstein's advance before he ascended the steps to the throne. "You show such flagrant behavior here?"

Ignoring him, Frankenstein threw the envelope to the ground. It slid down the carpet until it slammed against the riser of the first step and bounced back defiantly. "Do you think that I am a member of your race that you may summon me?"

"And yet you came?" A smirk lit the lord's face, and he playfully tilted his head. "There is a sense of ambivalence to your actions."

"I have no interest in humoring you tonight." Frankenstein said dryly. "Answer my question, or I will take my leave."

"Enough of this travesty." Gejutel matched Frankenstein's tone with a sternness in his eyes and pivoted to face the throne. He clasped his hand over his chest with an air of formality. "I, Gejutel K. Landegre, request permission to state the allegation."

The lord nodded once, dropping all amusement for a graveness that was unusual for him. "Proceed."

"There have been reports circulating that attest to a breach of sentence regarding the-"

"What is this?" Frankenstein interrupted, glowering at Gejutel first then turning the glare against the lord. "You have already sentenced me to a life of servitude. What else could you possibly accuse me of n-"

"Gejutel, has no one explained this to him?" The lord asked with insurmountable patience.

"Not that I am aware of, Lord. " The admittance came slowly as if difficult to say, and Gejutel shook his head slowly as he said it. "He tends to become aware of these things on his own."

"I see." The lord murmured and leaned into the back of his throne. "Frankenstein, you have asked for a trial. I have decided to oblige that request."

Frankenstein immediately transcended to their level of decorum. If even the lord was serious, there must be a reason. "The charges against me have already been settled. Why hold court now?"

"There are new charges."

"New charges?"

The lord nodded to Gejutel. "You may continue."

"There has been a report that you have left Lukedonia for the human realm, thus breaking your sentence-"

"I deny breaking my sentence." Frankenstein smiled, easing a shade of sarcasm back into his speech. "I am here, am I not?"

Gejutel sighed audibly. "It is not as simple a matter as that."

"I hardly see why not." Frankenstein stepped around him, stooping down to collect the envelope from the floor, and held it up between two fingers as he spoke. "I have been more than tolerant with you. I have answered this summons. I have subjected myself to your ridiculous rules although they do not pertain to humanity. And now you accuse me of this? What is your proof?"

Gejutel met the lord's eyes, studying them as if he were listening intently.

Frankenstein crossed his arms over his chest, watching them a moment before addressing the lord. "I would appreciate it if you would speak so that I can hear you."

Both of them snapped to face him with expressions that betrayed their astonishment. The lord looked curious. Gejutel was perturbed.

Frankenstein countered them with his own annoyed countenance. "It's rude."

"Ha! I can see why you would think so!" The lord grinned and gestured toward the back of the room. "Roctis, come in."

The door swung open far too quickly for the weight of a piece of wood that size, and Roctis allowed it to fall shut on its own as he approached the throne. The door struck the frame with a clap of thunder, and he reverently balled his hand into a fist, pressing over his chest as he swept into a bow. "I, Roctis Kravei, salute the lord."

"Explain what you have discovered."

"Yes, Lord." Roctis erected himself and casually swung the fabric of his cloak over one shoulder. "I caught Frankenstein standing along the shoreline of my land. He was alone, and I was suspicious that he may have crossed into the human realm on his own."

"Standing at the edge of Lukedonia does not equate entering the human realm." Frankenstein protested, confident of his argument. "That is circumstantial information. You cannot consider it valid."

Roctis' gaze shifted to Frankenstein then back to the throne. "I knew that he was clever so I took it upon myself to investigate the matter rather than involve the central order. According to the humans in the vicinity, Frankenstein sold a valuable necklace, and used the funds from that transaction to purchase an unusually large amount of supplies. I surmised that it was possible that he may be preparing to make an escape."

"That is not true. I have not tried to escape."

"This is the necklace that the human had." Roctis reached under the side of the cloak that still covered half of his body and pulled out the chain that Frankenstein had sold. "I have bought it back to be used as evidence. I recognize it to belong to _him_."

"Allow me to see that." Gejutel stepped forward to examine the necklace. The held the chain lightly between his fingers and with a quick nod, confirmed Roctis' words. "It is _his_."

Frankenstein remained silent. There was no denying that he had sold it in the human world.

Gejutel coiled the chain in his palm and curled his hand into a fist around it. He glanced at Frankenstein with a faint hint of worry. The look left his eyes instantly, and he turned toward the lord. "Considering the report, perhaps it would be pertinent to give Frankenstein time to prepare his defense?"

Roctis swung around to face at Gejutel. The movement slid the fabric of his cloak down his arm until it swayed loosely from his shoulders. "He may try to make his escape in the meantime."

"I will see him to the mansion personally," Gejutel offered, already preparing to leave. "He will be secure enough under _his_ care."

"Very well," the lord agreed, "there is no need to place him in confinement unnecessarily."

"Then we shall take our leave." Gejutel grabbed Frankenstein's elbow and lead him through the door. Once they were a safe distance outside the castle, he released him. "You certainly enjoy causing a ruckus. I can only imagine how your master will react if you are placed under confinement again."

"I doubt he would react at all."

Gejutel glanced at him, awaiting an explanation, but Frankenstein walked toward the mansion without a word. "You don't seem to be aware how fond he must be of you. It is difficult for the lord to get him to leave that house even for official reasons, and you convinced him to take an aimless walk? It's remarkable."

* * *

A/N:

An early release as a thank you for all of your reviews.

And I am sincere about that. Thank you. I have been in the highest heaven because of your reactions to "Broken Glass," and I wanted to give something back to you. I adore you. You guys keep me so motivated. *Heartfelt mush*

So, who guessed a trial? Haha, bet it came as a surprise. I kind of miss Rai in this chapter. I think we have all become like Frankenstein in a way. We're fascinated by the silent master. His every action, his every word weighs on our minds, and we worry because there is nothing we can do to ease his troubles. Sigh. I'm really in love with writing this story right now. Can you tell?

I'm already partially done with the next chapter, but it will probably still be two weeks before I release it. I tend to get very busy this time of year, and I don't want the supply of "Broken Glass" to run short. Also, I think the quality has been slacking a little lately so I'm trying to step it up. Hehe, I'm excited.

* * *

And an ADHD ginger bunny? Haha, Vi! You always make me laugh. By the way, I don't know if I have ever mentioned it, but I love "Fleety." It's cute.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 20)**

The sun hovered just under the horizon, threatening to emerge with the first lights of dawn, and the sky already glowed with the crimson hues of morning. There wasn't much time. Daybreak had already come. Still, he hesitated.

The master stood with his hands resting on the windowsill as rays of light slowly illuminated the edges of his silhouette. His eyes were a deep shade of red, and the distance in them spoke of misery. A gust of wind tore through his hair, bringing with it a tattered blanket of clouds and the scent of the sea. How many sunrises had he watched like this? Alone and lonely.

Frankenstein lingered in the doorway. His feet straddled the threshold while the night had passed, and yet he couldn't leave. He wasn't sure for what he waited. A last word? A reason to stay? But the master was ever silent, and there was no justification to wait any longer.

The trial was something he had asked for once, a chance to plead his case, but those wishes had long since faded as he became comfortable in this place. He could clear his name if the master would speak on his behalf, but the man no longer acknowledged him. The idea that he would become involved was fantasy, and the way that things were now, it would be better this way. It had been his plan from the start to escape.

He had always thought of the master like a child. A man so innocent and helpless that he needed someone to care for him, and he had watched over him during his stay here. Right now as the master observed the faint light so longingly, he really did seem to have the heart of a child. It was hard to believe that the man was only fooling him all this time. The master played to his desires whilst knowing everything. Now even their happier moments were bitter memories.

And still…

The weight of the letters in his hand held everything that he wished he could say. The words he had banished from his mind were painstakingly laid bare of his own accord, but every thought had already been stolen. Even this action was empty.

Frankenstein gently laid them on the windowsill before the master, and as his last act of servitude, he crossed his hand over his chest and bowed perfectly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The master's hand moved, and Frankenstein stepped back defensively.

If the master chose to stop him, it would be dangerous. He knew nothing of the strength that the man harbored as the protector of the Nobles. Even just the subtleness of the master's energy was enough to cause his own power to tremble. A fight would be difficult if not impossible to win, and even if he did succeed, he would be too injured to escape.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes?" He cringed as the man's soft voice tore through the air. The letters had been a mistake.

The master touched the first envelop delicately with the tip of his finger as if it were fragile enough to break. He, too, seemed as though he would shatter. "I can feel your discomfort around me."

"I.." His voice fell silent. There was nothing he could say. The master already knew, and he couldn't deny the claim.

The master held his gaze with a look so frail yet powerful that it was impossible to read, and the man turned once again toward the window although no longer mesmerized by his special things. He drew in a shallow breath, preparing to speak. A quaver hinted beneath his voice, but the words were resolute. "You should leave."

The grass rushed under Frankenstein's feet before he even realized that he had left the house, and it wasn't until he reached the forest's edge that he stopped to look back. The master was not in the window. He had not stayed to watch his departure. The man had left him nothing to hold onto.

The distance to the sea seemed closer than he had remembered. Waves weaved through the rifts in the beach, scouring the sand. Sunlight glittered across the water, beautiful and blinding. Frankenstein stood at the water's edge, but no one was there to stop him. There was no reason to stay. The master had told him to leave.

Even if he wished to turn back now, he would not be able to return to the mansion. The master no longer wanted him there. Nothing but confinement waited for him in this place. With one fluid sweep of his powers, Lukedonia became a thing of the past, and he returned to humanity.

Splinters of sunlight burst though the trees as he followed the path to the village. This was everything that he had wanted. Everything that he had desired. Freedom. So why wasn't he trying to flee? The most rational thing would be to distance himself from the Nobles. Go into hiding for countless years until they finally ceased their search. By the time he could be free again, the humans he knew now would no longer exist. Even free, he lived in a cage. A living death just like the master. Even separated, their fates were the same. They would both live alone for eternity. He had hoped that at least one of them would be free.

Why had he come here? The villagers were just rising as he wandered through the market place. Few people dotted the street, but those that did watched him warily. Frankenstein walked to the shop where he had taught the master how to purchase candies and laid a coin on the counter. He should have returned the money to the master, but now it was too late.

The worker finished pouring the sweets into containers before looking up at him, and when he did, suspicion immediately crossed his face. The man shoved the coin back toward him and set the candies next to it. "Just take it and leave."

Frankenstein didn't move to take either item. "What do you mean?"

"Stolen money's a bad omen. I don't want any trouble."

He couldn't have known that the money belonged to the master. Frankenstein had handled selling the necklace. He had made all the purchases except for the master's candies. "I am buying this on behalf of the man that I was with."

The man only shook his head and returned to his work. "You were alone."

"There was another man with me. He's the one that made the purchase last time."

"Don't add lying to theft. I clearly remember that you were alone."

"You only remember me?"

"Like I said, I don't want stolen money." The man picked up the coin and the bag of candy and set both in Frankenstein's hands. "Take it and go."

People were starting to gather around. Frankenstein nodded and accepted the man's offer. He shouldn't remain in this place. It wasn't simply that the man had forgotten the master. It was as if the memory of him had been erased. Would the master have done something like that? It wasn't like him. There was the money, too. The merchant had no reason to believe that it was stolen, or had his memories of that been changed as well? Then again, if Roctis had been adamant in his investigation, the rumors of his conclusion could have spread.

Frankenstein walked back toward the sea shore. He should leave while he had the chance. The clan leaders were capable enough to catch up with him, and if they found him here, he would be placed in confinement again. They may already be hunting him.

He had been innocent before. The master had accompanied him to the human world, and if the man chose to defend him, it would be simple to explain. But now? Even with such a defense, the guilt remained. He had broken his sentence of both his own accord and of the master's will.

He had intended to escape from the start, to manipulate the master into granting his freedom. The master knew everything. He must be aware of even this. Of all times to free his prisoner, did it have to be now?

That thought took his breath away. Freedom. The master had granted him freedom. It had always been this way even from the beginning. The first time when the Kertia clan leader brought him before that man, the master had accepted him in order to save him from confinement. The situation with the trial was no different. But at what cost? If he didn't remain in the master's care, he should have been returned to confinement. The man had allowed a prisoner to escape. There would be consequences.

The master wasn't safe.

* * *

Know what's funny? I don't see Roctis as a bad guy yet. In this story? Sure. He's sneaky. In Noblesse? Not really. I mean, I know he did what he did in the past, but we haven't actually _seen_ him do anything yet.

Well, I'm pretty excited about the next chapter or two. I'm already 1-1/2 pages into writing part 21.

**Am I releasing another version of this story from Rai's point of view?**

Actually, I have been thinking about that, and I want to. I have a couple different "sister" stories planned for this fic. The Rai one you brought up, and also one from the lord's POV. The lord's one would be set more around Rai's disappearance, and his own eternal sleep. With Rai, I'm a little less certain. I may make it start before Franky shows up and deal with Rai's interactions with the lord and the clan leaders for awhile. (Should we know more about the clan leaders by that point.) Then, of course, Franky would come, and you could watch the transformation take place from Rai's side. Problem is, do I want this story to go along with the "Broken Glass" plot, or should it follow the real storyline? Maybe a little of both. And I think it would also be much shorter. I love Rai, but it'd be hard to come up with new after a few chapters of him hanging out in the window. Then, maybe not. When I first started "Broken Glass," I had intended it to only be 3-4 chapters. Haha, and then I fell in love with it. Eternity is much better, don't you think? Anyway, both of these options are in the distant future. I'd fall behind if I tried to start another chapter story right now. Eventually, though. Eventually...

* * *

Vi,

First I'm an ADHD bunny, and now I'm the smart girl in class? Haha, make up your mind! It's true, though. I have written things the night before and gotten good grades on them. It's a little worse than that. I've completely made up an 8 page term paper based on what I remembered off the top of my head from class and threw in a few quotes to make it look like I actually did the research.

I'll teach you my trick. If I have to write a long paper, I break it down. Eight pages? Well, I'll just have to come up with eight points. I probably have to make an outline anyway. Might as well use it. I break the 8 points into 4 sub-points each. That way, all I'm really doing is writing 8 single page papers with a different point every 1/4 page. I don't really have to know that much about anything to come up with 1/4 page of information, now do I? If I start early, I can just do 1 page a night. It's a lot less stressful than trying to do it all at once.

Oh, gosh, now I sound like some snobby know it all! I'm not! I swear! Haha, I'm just lazy, and it takes less effort to do things in smaller sections.

Maybe it's time I did an author bio? I'll try to do it next time. Don't let me forget.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 21)**

His feet pounded against the ground, leaving an upheaval of dirt after every step. Trees soared past him in a blur as the steady rain blinded his vision and wrapped everything in shades of gray. It pelted against his skin as hard as stones, but he didn't slow his pace even as the mansion came into sight. Only when he crossed the threshold did he drop to the speed of a human, and he shoved the door to the great room open without introduction.

The window was vacant and closed with the curtains drawn to block out the light. Never had he seen the room so dark. Emptiness filled it like a presence, and Frankenstein pulled the curtains back to rid it of the feeling. Light flooded through the glass, casting elongated streaks where it passed through the raindrops that speckled the windowpane. The world outside looked dreary with storm clouds hanging so heavily laden with rain that they seemed to droop from the sky until they smothered the earth, and the world inside was even more dismal. No one should be alone in a place like this.

Frankenstein closed his eyes and reached out with his powers, with his mind, to search for the master's aura in the house. _Are you here?_

No answer came. Of all times to be silent.

Where could he have gone? Frankenstein scanned the room for a reason for departure. The two letters he had left for the master were missing from the windowsill. Had the man abandoned them with the usual correspondences from the lord? He filed through the envelopes on the desk. Brittle papers and broken seals were littered across the surface, but his letters were not among them. Did the master take them with him?

Where was he? No more than a few hours had passed since the master had sent him away. It was unlike that man to leave the house without reason. There must be something. Had the lord called for him? There were no new letters here. Had a messenger come for him directly? Worse yet, had the lord learned that the master had let him escape and had called the man to account for the crime?

A tremor shot though his heart. Frankenstein pressed his hand against his chest, and the thunder of his heartbeats pulsated through to his fingertips. Images flashed through his mind in broken scenes. The master standing before the lord amid the trial. Shackles fastened to his wrists. Alone in the prison. Shadows from the bars falling over his face. Eyes hollow like a soulless child. Frankenstein closed his own eyes and purged the images from his thoughts. He would not let that man take his place.

_Where are you? _

Silence came as the answer. The master was not in this place, but that was no reason to be anxious. There was no evidence that the master was in trouble. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen the man, and the nobles were slow to take action. The chances that the master had been found out were minimal. Frankenstein took a deep breath and once again studied his surroundings. He needed to approach this with a logical mind.

If the master left, there must be a cause. What was different? The curtains had been drawn closed when he had entered the room. Did that mean the master had not been at the window before he left? Where, then? The desk was untouched, but one of the yellow chairs had been used. It was angled slightly away from coffee table. He followed the direction of the chair across the room. Nothing was there except the birdcage.

Frankenstein slid his fingers across the wood, allowing them to dip into the gaps between the bars. It was the one gift he had given the master. How cruel it must have seemed to give that man a cage. Yet the master had been watching it during his absence. Had it become special to him? More special than the things he could see through the window? Surely it couldn't mean that much to him, could it?

A single letter leaned against the cage as if waiting for him to discover it. Frankenstein immediately seized it and ripped the contents from the envelope.

_Cadis Etrama di Raizel,_

_Your presence is requested at the trial-_

A knock shook the front door.

Was it the Kertia clan leader? Frankenstein quickly weighed his options. An escape attempt now would only end in battle. Regardless of the outcome, the amount of time a fight would take would cost him dearly. However, the probability that the visitor would place him in confinement was high. No, if the master was summoned to the trial, he would be in the throne room with the lord. Frankenstein pulled open the door. Confinement is exactly where he needed to be.

Water rolled from his sleeves as Ragar tugged the wet fabric of his mask into place. Frankenstein forced a convincing smile. "It seems nobles are as vulnerable to the rain as humans. Won't you come in?"

"I did not expect you to answer so readily." Ragar uncurled his fingers from the material and let his hand fall to his side.

Did that mean he had expected a fight instead? Frankenstein watched the clan leader carefully, but the mask hid any expression that may have crossed his face. He would have to glean the man for what information he could. "It is among my responsibilities as a servant here to answer the door. Have you come for official matters?"

"I have been sent to find you."

"As you can see, I am here. Why are you looking for me?"

"I believe you are aware of the trial." Ragar stared at him for a moment as if assessing the situation, but then his eyes lowered to the mud smeared along the edges of Frankenstein's shoes. A trail of footprints led to the great room, and it did not escape the clan leader where it began.

"Is that all?" Frankenstein stepped outside and shut the door behind him, cutting off the scene. The path he had taken to the mansion was clearly etched into the earth. Each footfall carved a hole into the ground, adding to the evidence that he had broken his sentence and confirming the charges against him. He had been careless in his haste.

"After finding traces of you in the human realm, I was surprised that your footsteps led back here." Ragar walked lightly along the path, moving toward the castle. His hair clung to his face and shoulders as water soaked through his clothing until it reached the skin, and he looked back at Frankenstein with curiosity. "You could have disappeared among the humans. Why have you returned?"

What excuse could vindicate his behavior? After the conversation with the merchant, he was worried about the master's safety, certainly, but did that merit his actions? Even to the extent of trading his freedom for captivity? No, a life in hiding was only another form of imprisonment. It made no difference whether he hid among the humans or lived among the nobles. Both held their own restrictions. The clan leader was expecting an answer, but Frankenstein only shook his head. "I hardly know."

The castle gates surged with electricity as Ragar passed through them, and he walked the short distance to the room of discipline rather than the throne room. The lock screeched with the horrid noise of metal on metal as he unfastened it and heaved open the door. "In any case, Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim will be pleased to see you."

Unlikely. The man had sent him away. His presence here now was an unwanted intrusion against the master's will. Frankenstein approached his former cell and swung open the door on his own. "I would like an audience with the lord."

"I will convey your request." Ragar lit a torch on the far wall. "Although, it may be-"

The prison door scraped against the floor, and the quick raps of shoes striking the stone pavements echoed through the room. The gait was too fast to fit the pattern of his previous guards. Frankenstein counted the paces as they drew near. At thirty-nine, the sound abruptly stopped with a shuffle of cloth.

Ragar nodded his farewell and walked out of the torch's faint glow. No words were exchanged. One set of footsteps left, and only after the outer door shut did the second set approach. Frankenstein stepped away from the bars. The pattern did not match the previous guards, but the man's aura was unmistakable. "I see you are as poorly timed as ever, Roctis Kravei."

"I had hoped that we would be able to get along, Frankenstein." Roctis hissed as he flung his cloak over one shoulder. "I warned you that if you ever did anything to hurt _him_, I would never forgive you."

"What good is your esteem to me?"

"It is your master that concerns me." The light flickered, shading his eyes for a moment, but chagrin could still be heard in his voice. "I had hoped that your presence in the mansion would be beneficial, but you have only caused him grief by running away like a stubborn child."

"I was not alone when I-"

"I am aware of that. I have found out that Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim accompanied you to the village, and I was about to deliver this information to the lord when I heard of your current excursion. Breaking your sentence in the midst of a trial? Could you have been more reckless?" Roctis shook his head slowly, swaying his hair from side to side with the motion, and a note of amusement tainted his voice. "You could not have created a more undesirable situation. And _he_ will take responsibility for it, too, since you were under his care."

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"Do you not know the kind of man your master is?" A smile gradually crept to his lips. "No matter, the trouble you have caused him will be resolved one way or the other soon enough. Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim is with the lord now."

"The trial has already started?" A little too much surprise sounded in his voice, and Frankenstein set his jaw to counter it. "What are the official charges?"

Ignoring the question, Roctis gave him one last glare as he turned to leave. "Why is it that you have come back, Frankenstein? His attachment to you is evident, but I had thought you indifferent. What is it to you if he is charged or not?"

* * *

I can't wait to write the next chapter. I think you're going to love it. (I hope.) This chapter's a little early, but I doubt any of you mind^^

I know I mentioned an author's bio, but I'm feeling a little lazy right now. Hmm... I'll try to think of something. Or you guys could always ask if you're curious about anything.

Oh, I can start at the beginning. I read Noblesse over the course of two days which was the amazing highlight of what was in fact a very bad weekend. I fell in love with the stories and the characters. The creators (I can never remember their names) tell the story so well. It's more than just words. The pictures express so much of the character's emotions without saying anything at all. Plus it's suspenseful and funny and amazing. You've read it. You know.

When I ran out of Noblesse, I went back and reread it slowly. The second time was twice as interesting. I already knew the storyline, sure, but now I could see all the hints and foreshadowing that happened chapters, if not arcs, later. When I finished that, I started looking for fanfiction and I found... nothing. There's almost no Noblesse fanfiction compared to other manhwas/mangas/animes/ect, and what little existed were just one shots. I made it my mission to increase the quantity and quality of Noblesse fics, and I have been doing so ever since.

Out of my stuff, my favorites are "Broken Glass" and "Awaken" right now. I have a lot of favorites, and they tend to jump around. But those two always make the top. I love to write the symbolism, emotions, and character development of "Broken Glass," but my love for "Awaken" is a little different. It has a dual narration, and it's interesting to write a fluid plot from two POV while only showing what each character can see from their prospective. My hardest story to write is "I Am Tao" because the plot is so complex. It challenges me to think things through. Who's doing what for how long? (By the way, I asked a scientist friend of mine about the science aspects of that story before I wrote it. What happens is actually possible to a certain degree.) "Further Revelation," "The Legend of Wold Mountain," and "Aftermath" also make the favorite's list.

I change my style around a lot. I've you've read all of my stuff, you've probably noticed. The "Broken Glass" style is one of my favorites and anything written in first person. And, wow, this is all about writing. Haha, sorry. That's my hobby. I could talk about it endlessly.

Other than that, I love roller skating. The quad kind, not rollerblading. What can I say? Whooshing around in a circle on four wheels is a lot of fun. My favorite candies are Kit Kats and Reeces. I don't like donuts or most breakfast foods. I can't cook. Rather, I hate cooking. It's cold, wet, and slimy. Seriously, what is the appeal of touching raw meat? But, I can make perfect grilled cheese every time. I'm okay-ish at art. Nothing special, but not bad either. I made a "Broken Glass" fanart. There's a link on my profile. I really don't know what to say. Ahh, I'm drawing a blank...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 22)**

Thunder lulled overhead, too distant and muffled to reach him with any fierceness, and the galling sound of grinding metal overpowered it as Roctis unfastened the lock. The door scraped against the floor, and lightening flashed from somewhere beyond the doorway. It broke though the darkness with a sudden burst of light that illuminated his frame. Roctis stood in the threshold, looking back as if about to add one last word, but his mouth only twisted into a frown. The light faded instantly, and he disappeared with it.

Frankenstein wrapped his fingers around the bars. Blackness cloaked everything once again, and he was left alone in the cell with nothing but a single torch to distinguish the darkness from the shadows. Frigid air pooled in the dimness, eliminating the hope that such a small shred of light could bring warmth to this place, and a shiver shook his shoulders as the coolness of the metal penetrated his hands. Water dripped from his hair and curved down his neck until it reached his collar. The fabric was soaked through to the skin, and his clothing clung to his body, making every movement rigid. He leaned his forehead against the bars as he listened for the footsteps that were sure to come. At any moment, his new guard would arrive, and he shouldn't allow himself to be seen in such a weak state.

He raised his head again and stared into the diffused light. He should plan his next course of action during this small window of time, but he could not pull his thoughts away from the darkness. It engulfed everything, twisting and curling around him as if eating him alive, and it beat back the torch's glow until it struggled to stay alight. Nothing was left untouched by its grasp, and even though the pit of this dungeon swallowed all light, it was still brighter than the empty mansion. To be submerged in such an unbearable blackness and to know that there was no end to this suffering? How had the master survived alone like that all this time? Frankenstein narrowed his eyes as they began to burn with anger. How _dare _the nobles leave him to that fate.

_How dare they. _His power wisped through his mind as it thrived on the instability of his emotions. It flared inside of him, boiling beneath his skin until he could no longer feel the coldness of the metal. _How dare they._

His grip on the bars tightened. It would be nothing to slice through this cell. The prison was made more as a formality than for actual use. The nobles were so foolish, trusting honor to keep a prisoner restrained instead of creating a truly secure confinement. There was no guard. It would be simple to escape.

His power swirled aggressively at that thought. _How dare they. How dare they!_

How dare they! Frankenstein glared at the torch. How dare they leave a light for a prisoner while the master lived in darkness? How dare they allow that man to endure a fate worse than imprisonment?

_How dare they! _His power echoed through his thoughts like a trance.

How dare they allow him to experience a living death!

The bars warmed beneath his palms as his aura seeped into the atmosphere, enticing him to draw even more power to his fingertips. _How dare they!_

How dare they abandon the master! How dare-

_How dare you._

His heart stopped, cutting off the flow of power along with it, and Frankenstein gingerly stepped away from the bars. How could he? The master was so very helpless, childlike to a fault. He would stubbornly chain himself to that window and watch the things so special to him carelessly pass him by. They would never penetrate the glass, and he would never reach out to take them for his own. If no one forced him to cross that barrier, he would remain bound to it for the rest of his life. How long had it been since someone had tried to save him, and if his servant left him now, would anyone else ever come?

The area where his hands had rested crumbled, leaving singed pieces of metal on the floor, but the inner core of the bars remained intact. Frankenstein's eyes shot to the darkness, blindly watching for someone to rush in and frantically accuse him of trying to escape, but no one came. No footsteps approached. No voices rang through the outer room. He was alone. Had the other nobles not realized that Roctis had left him without a guard?

He touched the scorched metal, rubbing it with his thumb to scrape flakes from the surface. Such a small thing stood between him and freedom, him and the master. Roctis had left him unguarded. A better opportunity than this would not come, but the situation itself was suspicious. Had Roctis left him alone out of carelessness? Stubborn pride that surely a human could not break out of a noble's prison? Or had he left him unguarded as an enticement? The temptation to run away.

Lightening blazed somewhere beyond the prison walls, casting a shaft of light through the open doorway, and thunder roared through the air clearly now that it was no longer hindered by the closed door. Frankenstein drew his power to his fingertips, whipping it around the metal, and the latch disintegrated at its touch. Even if this was a trap, even if he played into another's hands, he would not keep the master waiting.

Gently, he pushed his hand against the door, and it effortlessly eased open. It required less energy to destroy the latch than to cut through the bars, but even that small of an amount was likely to draw attention. Frankenstein pushed himself forward, running at top speed while stifling his presence as much as possible. Eight hundred seven paces separated him from the master, and it would not bode well to meet a clan leader before he was able to get there.

The darkness of the outer room passed in an instant, and he emerged into a sea of light. He stopped breathlessly to search his surroundings for assailants. Windows rose from the ground until they crested the ceiling, and they stood shoulder to shoulder as they lined the corridor like an army at attention. Each windowpane burned a vivid white, bright and dazzling like portals to Heaven although the clouds outside were as dark as the night.

Frankenstein flattened his palm against the cool surface. Raindrops pelted against it from the outside and gracefully skated down the glass. Light danced in their traces, weaving a design like starlight suspended in midair. How could something so beautiful be so retched? Nothing more than the walls of a pretty cage. His fingers squeezed into a fist, and they trembled with rage. These pillars of glass only served to lock the master behind the very gates of Hell. The windowpane cracked beneath his knuckles, and at this moment, he could break them all. His hand pulled back to smash through it, but a breath of wind stopped him mid-strike.

"Is this the reason you escaped?" The Kertia clan leader appeared behind him, his clothes still swaying from the sudden stop of his arrival, and he casually leaned against the space between windowpanes. "To break the glass?"

"You will not stop me." Frankenstein snarled through clenched his teeth and glared back viciously enough to make a surprised expression cross the man's face.

Ragar pulled his mask higher and cautiously shifted into a battle stance. "This is not the place for a fight."

"And I suppose you will just peacefully let me go on my way?" Power crackled from his fingertips, delightfully sparking at the sarcasm in his voice.

"I only had orders to find you." He spoke soothingly as he slowly moved to the side and freed his back from the wall. "I have already completed my mission. There is no need for this."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Ragar dropped his guard to match his words, leaving himself open to attack. "I have no orders regarding you. The lord is still speaking with Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim. Once he has finished, I will report your request. The lord will not refuse to meet with you. You have not yet caused any harm. If you return to the prison now, nothing will come of this."

"I can not do that." He pitched a power bolt at the window behind Ragar, and the man dashed to stop it, protecting the castle from taking the blow. Frankenstein sprinted down the hallway, heaving himself toward the throne room. He only needed to make it that far. Once he reached that point, this expedition would over either way.

* * *

A/N: I didn't particularly want to end this chapter here, but I felt that I was rushing the second half. So I went back to the best stopping place with the most amount of chapter and cut it off there. I'd rather do that than give you a poorly written part at this point in the story.

* * *

Check out my profile for an awesome "Broken Glass" sketch by zvaize.

And you may have also noticed "Cristal Roto." It's the same thing as "Broken Glass," but Ileranerak has translated it into Spanish.

Thanks to both of you. I really appreciate this. You both made me so happy. I was quite flattered.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 23)**

The doors stood before him, massive and impenetrable as they fortified the wall. A raised boarder embedded itself into the wooden panels and arced with them where they crowned near the ceiling. It was masculine and intimidating, yet it held a prestigious air that suited an entrance to the lord. They demanded all to cease fearfully before them, forbidding admittance without approval, and Frankenstein threw himself through the doors without a second thought. It was far too late to consider the consequences now.

The lord sat motionless with one hand hovering over his mouth to hide a trace of a smile, and the other hand carefully pinched a piece of paper between his fingers. Embers of merriment glinted from the man's eyes as they danced over the words, and an envelope carelessly teetered on his knee, threatening to plunge to the ground the moment he jostled. Steps encircled him, emanating from the throne like ripples across the surface of water. Each ring descended from the platform until one had no choice but to lift his gaze to the man seated in such an undeniably eminent place of power and in return to be looked down upon from the same lofty position.

Frankenstein slowed to a standstill as he entered the room. Specks of dirt broke free from his shoes and soiled the red carpet beneath his feet. Water still saturated his clothing, causing the material to unglamorously cling to his body, and if ever there was a time he should not appear undignified, this would be it. He had come ill prepared in his haste, neglecting foresight for the sake of immediacy, and had trusted his wit and intelligence to save him and the master alike.

Roctis had said that the master was with the lord, and whatever information that man gave in his report was likely to bring charges upon the master as well as the servant. One broke his sentence and fled to freedom. The other commanded him to leave. Both evoked guilt upon themselves. The two fates intertwined, indistinguishable and inseparable as they became one. He would find a way to spare them both. He was determined to do so.

But the master was not standing in the midst of a trial, speechless as the guilty verdict was read. He was not trembling silently before the throne like a lamb being led to slaughter. He was not awaiting his sole defender to declare his innocence. He was not even present. Frankenstein marched forward with more fire than when he had escaped. Whatever had happened to the master, the lord would know, and he would not leave without ripping the truth from that man's lips.

The lord's head snapped up as the doors slammed shut, and the smile slipped from his face at the unexpected intrusion. For once, he truly looked formidable, a man to be reckoned with, but that, too, faded in an instant. He leaned forward, denying the prominence of his throne in order to smirk at the unwanted intruder. "Still raining, is it? You're dripping on the floor."

"What is the meaning of barging in like this?" Gejutel huffed despite the jovial remark, and took the situation with all the gravity it deserved rather than the lord's blithe manner. He strutted toward Frankenstein with an expression that bordered between abhorrence and forbearance. Columns swept by him on either side as he hurried down the aisle, and he stopped abruptly once he reached the trespasser. "You should not be h-"

Frankenstein ignored him, passing Gejutel without a word and defying all propriety as he approached the throne. His voice sunk harshly, filling each word with venom, and he left no doubt regarding his seriousness. "Where is he?"

"Such arrogance!" Gejutel muttered from behind him and intercepted the question with one of his own. "Do you think you can simply force your way in here and audaciously demand an audience with-"

"I am demanding it!" Frankenstein shouted, his tone cutting sharply with anger, and he grit his teeth as he glared back at the old man. "Where is-"

"Now see here, this brazenness-"

The door cracked open, and a breath of air stepped through it. Ragar softly pressed his fist against his chest as he stopped next to the prisoner and bowed before the lord. "I apologize for my carelessness in allowing him to escape. We will leave now."

"I am not leaving." Frankenstein spat the words at him, but Ragar only stared forward at the throne as if everything depended on the next words said by that man.

The lord leaned back against his chair and disappeared beneath the shadows. "Ragar, report. What has happened?"

"Yes, lord." Ragar pulled at the edge of his mask, never taking his gaze from the lord. "I found traces of Frankenstein in the human world, and I followed his trail to the mansion of Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim. I brought him back to the room of discipline with no resistance. I left him there so that I could report to you, Lord, but before I could make it here, I sensed him gathering power and returned to the prison. He was outside of it, preparing to break a window. I stopped him, but he fled shortly after. I followed him at a distance until he arrived here."

"Was it so difficult to find a door that you had to break through a window?" The lord mused, grinning as he looked at Frankenstein. "What is the state of my prison, I wonder?"

"Shall I take him now, Lord?"

"It's fine, Ragar." The lord waved his hand lightly in the air. "He can stay."

"Yes, lord." Ragar bowed and glanced at Frankenstein once before quietly leaving the room.

"Now, Frankenstein, why is it that you are here?" The lord met him with an undisconcerted gaze, still smiling as if he had expected this uproar all along.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes and grasped for an answer. If the master was not here, he had no purpose to have come before the throne. "I wish to file a grievance."

"Always a complaint!" The lord's laughter echoed through the room. "You will do much better to start with a little flattery."

"To receive my praises, one must be worthy of them."

"It would also benefit you to lighten up a little. Very well, what is your grievance for me this time?"

"I do not wish to file it with you."

"Grievances must me filed with the correlating clan leader." Gejutel stepped in, once again standing at the front. "Since you do not belong to a clan, you would make your complaint directly to the lord. You are aware of this."

"I am." Frankenstein didn't pry his eyes from the lord, and the edge still sounded in his voice. "And I do not wish to file it with you."

"You came all the way here merely to tell me that?" The lord grabbed the envelope from his knee and held it out after tucking the letter inside. Gejutel immediately took it from his hand and carried it down the stairs. "I have received a very interesting letter recently. Would you care to read it?"

Frankenstein accepted the envelope from Gejutel and immediately freed the paper from its casing.

_I, Frankenstein, hereby submit this formal letter of resignation and relinquish my position and duties as a servant in-_

"This letter does not belong to you." Frankenstein seethed as he glowered at the paper, and his eyes shot up at the lord with accusation. "Why do you have this?"

"I see you recognize it." The lord folded his hands as he dropped the humor in his words. "There is something droll about the inconsistency of your actions. If you intended to flee to the human world, why would you announce it? Yet you have declared it in your own words, even going to the trouble of a formal resignation. It is as if you were seeking permission to escape, or is it that you were hoping to be caught?"

Frankenstein said nothing. He couldn't explain the ambivalence of his actions even to himself. It was unreasonable, he knew, to be concerned for the master, and yet worry consumed his mind. The master was so defenseless, so much like a child, and he could not bear to see the pit of loneliness buried within that man's eyes. If ever there was a fate worse than death, then it belonged to the soul of the master, and to be aware of this and to still add to the cause of it was the epitome of unforgivable sins.

The lord waited a moment, allowing the full effect of his words to sink in, and he gently soothed his voice until the patience in it destroyed all defenses. "Now, Frankenstein, why is it that you are really here?"

Frankenstein lowered the letter, dangling it at his side, and his own voice softened in spite of himself. "Where is he?"

"When he heard you were in prison, he left-"

Frankenstein ran. The room disappeared, loosing all form as it dissolved into the corridor, and the doors once so daunting seemed feeble now. They swung closed, sealing the inhabitants within, and no one tried to follow him. The castle faded as the downpour outside cloaked it in streams of rain. Water spewed from the battlements along the curtain wall as if offering one last resistance to his passage, but nothing would stop him from reaching the mansion.

He skid to a stop, sending a spray of muddy water in his wake. The castle gates awaited him with their doors thrown open, but he stood motionless, unable to move any further. Rain crashed down upon him as he stared into the churning sky. He couldn't go to the mansion. If that man knew his servant had been captured and still had returned home, then what hope was left? The master did not want him there. If there was any chance at all, the master would not be at the mansion.

Frankenstein began to run again, breathless and unfocused as he retraced his steps back to the prison. He hadn't passed the master on the way to the throne room. It was irrational to think that the man would be there. The master would not be there looking for him. And yet…

The entrance to the prison was dark as the windowless room devoured all light, and images of the master caged behind those bars rushed to his mind. Frankenstein pushed them back as quickly as they came. The man would not be there. He would be at a window like always.

He slowed as he searched for the master's presence. Windows filled the corridor, glowing white as they burned holes in the darkness, and squares of light cut stripes on the floor. Even with this brightness, the hall was still cloaked in shadows. _Where are you?_

A silhouette darkened one of the patches of light, and even just the simple shade of it felt forsaken. Frankenstein lifted his eyes to the window that he had attempted to shatter. The master stood before it with his back to him and was, as always, alone just like an abandoned child.

Frankenstein crossed his arm over his chest, touching his hand to his heart, as he dipped into a bow and waited for the master to speak. Moments passed into minutes, an eternity of silence, but the man never turned to acknowledge him. He simply stared into the reflection of his own hollow eyes.

_Please, say something._

The ends of the master's hair rested against his neck, blending into the blackness of his collar, but the strands did not sway with any hint of movement. He made no answer to the unspoken request.

_Say something. Please._

The master's shoulders were straight and unyielding, and it was not that he didn't turn around. He chose not to. Was this what he had risked everything for? Nothing but silence.

_Say anything._

The master's eyes drifted closed.

_Please._

"You came back." The words were whispered into the windowpane, and even as softly as they were spoken, they sounded pained.

"I came to see you." Frankenstein rose from the bow, and he shivered at the vulnerability of his own admission. "I was worried."

The master's eyes opened again, clouded as the glass mirrored them, and a firmness filled his voice. "I asked you to leave."

All at once, his resolve faded. Frankenstein stared at the floor, struggling to come up with a logical explanation, but that man knew his very thoughts. Any excuse would be wasted on him. He could see through the lies.

"I can feel your discomfort around me." The master whispered the same words that he had spoken of the clan leaders. For their sakes, he pulled away and locked himself behind his self-imposed prison, offering freedom but never taking it for himself. And like them, the master also pushed his servant away. "You should leave."

Lightening flashed outside, casting a beam of light through the windows and illuminating the master's face. His voice was strong, resolute with authority, but his countenance betrayed him. The world was falling within his eyes.

Frankenstein tentatively stepped forward as if the lightest of sounds would destroy the man before him. "Why do you always chose to be alone?"

The man turned to face him as his eyes widened with such a childlike surprise. "Your discomfort-"

"Then I'll get used to it." Frankenstein met his gaze, slowly taking another step forward, and softened his voice even further as if consoling a distraught child. "I am not like the clan leaders. I am not going to leave you."

The master paused with his lips parted as if a confession hung from them, but the words wouldn't come. He pressed them again and turned back to the window. "You wish to be free."

"This letter was a mistake." Frankenstein held out his resignation and allowed his power to spread over it like a flame. The paper dissipated to ashes and drifted to the floor. "I'm staying here."

A small rift pierced the glass where Frankenstein had cracked it earlier, and the master touched it with the tips of his fingers. "This is not what you desired."

"And what about your own desires?" Frankenstein took another step forward, breaking from the shadows into the window's light. "Did you ever even want a servant?"

"I only wish for you to live as you desire." He stared outside, refusing once again to turn toward his servant.

"Answer my question." Frankenstein gently pressed his fingers against the surface of the glass, and it cracked further beneath his palm. The master's eyes followed the movement, and never had he seen the man look so young. "What do you want for yourself?"

"I want you to stay."

* * *

A/N:

There's still another chapter of this arc. This chapter ends a little awkwardly information-wise, and I need to wrap up a few details. After that, I plan to take a short break to catch up on my other stories and to prepare for the second arc. There will be three arcs in all. I'll still post the second arc here, and it will pick up roughly where the first arc left off.

Thanks for all of your support.

**Edit: I have changed this chapter a little.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**A/N:** I have edited the last chapter. If you wish to reread it, please enjoy. If not, then the changes were subtle things that will not affect your understanding of current event or impair you in any way. I just made it a little prettier.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 24)**

So there was a door in the corridor after all. Frankenstein twisted the doorknob, but it didn't budge although it was unlocked. He lifted up on the handle and applied a little more strength. This time it effortlessly swung open to a enormous walkway. Pillars marked either side of the path, rising from the half wall and doubling where each section of stone seamed to the next section. An arched ceiling stretched over the pillars and left the walls open to the outside. Rain rolled from the roof like a waterfall, veiling these openings, and struck the earth below with a sound as loud as thunder.

It was majestic somehow. Elegant by its own right. And arrogant. The structure was needlessly colossal as if the egotism of the architect had overpowered the practicality of it's function. It was a testament to the vanity of the nobles. Even their architecture reflected their great strength, and worse yet, Gejutel K. Landegre adorned the far end, embellishing upon its already self-sufficient pride.

Frankenstein immediately pulled the door shut before the clan leader could call to him. Other than the lord, that man was the last person he wanted to see right now. Instead, he swept into a bow next to the master. "If you are ready, shall we leave?"

The master did not move as his eyes captured every raindrop that fell from the sky. He still had not ventured from the window as if even here the things outside were more important than the environment around him, but it did not escape his attention either that the clan leader was approaching. Neither did it press him to move. "It's raining."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Frankenstein straightened, glancing through the window to the walkway. Gejutel was still a fair distance away, his image distorted behind the curtain of rain water, and if they left now, they could avoid him. "But it doesn't appear to be letting up. We might as well go home."

"That is not your desire."

This again? Frankenstein frowned. "I would very much like to leave right now. That is my desire."

The master's hand gently slid inside his jacket and pulled an envelop from the interior pocket. He stared down at it for a moment, feeling the weight of the paper between his fingers, but suddenly his eyes darted up. His hands moved, gracefully holding out the envelope to his servant.

"Thank you." Frankenstein whispered as he lifted the letter from his hand.

The seal was already broken and painstakingly scraped away from the envelope so that although it had been opened, the wax remained perfectly intact. The letter was much thicker than the formal resignation that the lord had obtained, and Frankenstein recognized it at once to be the second letter that he had written to the master. This one held all the things that he had feared would be left undone in his absence. It explained in detail everything that the master would need to live on his own. How to purchase supplies. Where to find household items. While he had been able to do little about leaving the man alone, this had been his security that the master would not be neglected again.

"You kept this with you?" Frankenstein lowered the envelope and looked up at the master. Such a thing must seem so condescending, but he had been worried about these things. The man had been on his own long before he had employed a servant, yet he was still like a child. He could not be left alone.

The master was staring back at him, waiting for him to realize the significance of this gesture, and Frankenstein unsheathed the papers from the envelope. If the man wanted him to see it now, there must be a reason.

_...If it begins to rain, please close the window until it has stopped. You may then open it once again, but standing there, allowing the water to soak through your clothing and puddle on the floor is of no benefit to either you or the house. I know this may be a difficult request, but it is the one that concerns me the most... _

The master's eyes held him in distress, glinting as they took in his condition, and although he may not have said it, he had been worried about his servant as well.

"I apologize." Frankenstein offered him a small smile and quickly swirled his powers around himself. Pieces of wet cloth floated away as new fabric formed under it. He had made a request of the master that he had not kept for himself.

The master seemed neither pleased nor dissatisfied as he looked back to the window. "You were not in the room of discipline."

Frankenstein's gaze involuntarily flicked toward the prison. The outer door hung ajar just as he had left it, and the single torch had long since burned out, leaving blackness free to reside inside and concealing the bars that lie deeper within. Did the master know that he had escaped?

"The lock had been broken."

Frankenstein flinched. Of course he knew. The master always knew. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and watched the man for any sign of emotion. "I, hem, I, you see, I… there was a very good reason for that."

"A reason." Nothing changed in his voice, and yet it held a note of disbelief.

"Yes, a reason…"

"That couldn't wait."

"No, not at all!" Frankenstein laughed nervously and tugged at the tie around his neck. "Of course it couldn't wait! I had wished to file a grievance…with you."

The master curved his head slightly toward his servant. "The lord…"

Frankenstein quieted his tone. "I wish to place mine with you."

The master turned back to the window again, watching the rain pelt against the glass, but even if he wasn't looking, he was listening.

"You have such a large mansion, so many empty rooms, yet you live there all by yourself… It's greedy."

Surprise was evident in the master's eyes, but the man didn't move to face him.

Frankenstein continued to speak as if he had not noticed the master's expression. "You should at least permit someone to live on the grounds in order to maintain the property. I will return to my former position if I may-"

The door to the walkway shook as if someone had tried to open it from the outside. Gejutel must have reached them at last.

"Shall we leave now?" Frankenstein asked as the door shook again, harder this time. The master didn't move. "Of course not."

Frankenstein sighed and walked over to the door. He reluctantly pulled up on the handle and forced it open with a little more strength than should have been necessary.

Gejutel quickly passed him, leaving behind a chance to insult him that the lord would have taken. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim. If you have finished here, the lord would like to see you."

The master wordlessly stepped away from the window and crossed through shafts of light as he walked down the corridor. Frankenstein remained stationary and watched him depart. Even after he had caused so much trouble, the master wasn't at all hesitant to face the throne as if he held equal standing with the lord. The protector of the nobles. Just who was this man?

Gejutel looked back at him. "Both of you."

"Does the lord still believe he can summon me?" Frankenstein glared as he yanked the door shut, but quickly caught up with the master. Whatever may happen, he would not let that man bear it alone. The doors still dominated the entrance to the throne room, but this time it was the master that walked through them unannounced.

The lord perked up at their arrival and grinned mischievously at Frankenstein although he addressed the master. "I see that peacock has found you."

Frankenstein grit his teeth. "A peacock am I, you old bugger?"

"Such blatant disrespect!" Gejutel chided from behind them as he took his usual place near the throne. "Follow the proper etiquette for speaking to the lord."

"Why should I?" Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. "What has he done to deserve my respect?"

Unperturbed, the lord laughed at the show of disdain. "Frankenstein, a conversation with you is never dull! If all trials were this interesting, I would hold them more often."

"I am not here for your entertainment." He answered flatly.

"Yes, there is the matter of the trial at hand." The lord's demeanor sobered immediately. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Roctis Kravei has informed me that you companied Frankenstein to the human realm. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then the original charge is settled. That is not a breech of sentence. However, it has been brought to my attention that he left Lukedonia a second time. Did you go with him then as well?"

The master remained silent for a moment, and when he did speak, his voice was softer than usual. "I did not."

"I acted on my own." Frankenstein stepped in at once and met the lord's gaze without trepidation. "What is it to you whether I was supervised or not? I hardly need a chaperone for all my comings and goings. And I am here now, am I not? You could scarcely call that a proper escape attempt."

"No, I wouldn't call it successful," the lord pensively rapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, "but if it was not an escape attempt, what were you doing in the human realm on you own?"

"I purchased a parcel of candies." Frankenstein said matter-of-factly with as much dignity as could prevail the words.

"You risked imprisonment for the sake of sweets?"

"They're quite good." Frankenstein snatched the candies from his pocket and quickly inspected them for water damage. They looked safe enough. "Or do you think only you nobles excel in the culinary arts?"

The lord shook his head in wonder. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel, is this the true reason he went out?"

"No," the master did not look away from the throne, "I set him free. He has decided to stay."

"You set him free? Well, I'm sure you had a reason." The lord blissfully dismissed the case and motioned toward Frankenstein. "See to it that he stays out of trouble. He broke out of the room of discipline earlier and caused such a fuss. It really was quite bothersome."

"A fuss?" Frankenstein glared at the throne. "You-"

"He is still a child." A slight smile curled the master's lips. "And as such is prone to tantrums."

Frankenstein bit his tongue, quelling his heated defense, and an argument now would only prove the words to be true. The master turned toward him as the age of centuries filled his eyes, and at that moment, never had Frankenstein felt so young.

The lord nodded with understanding, accepting the excuse. "I am a gracious lord. I can tolerate the rebellious nature of one human. Frankenstein, your exordium here has been very interesting, but from now on, stay in our sight."

* * *

**Act 1: Epilogue **

The mud had dried, fixing the telltale sign of his tracks to the floor, and Frankenstein dipped his rag into the bowl of murky water next to him. Twisting the cloth until the excess water rung out, he slapped it down on the dirt and began to scrub a circular pattern over it once again. It was tedious work. The dirt refused to yield, but he had finally removed the last of his footprints. He tossed the rag into the bowl again and dried his hands with a clean towel.

"I have finished. Is there anything I can get for you?"

The master sat in one of the overstuffed yellow chairs and ate a piece of candy as he read over a letter. His eyes floated up to his servant, and he held out the paper.

"Thank you." Frankenstein accepted it expecting to skim over the lord's frivolous drabble.

_Cadis Etrama di Raizel,_

_I have one more point that I wish to discuss. There is the matter of damages that occurred during Frankenstein's recent adventure. The latch to the cell door has been broken, and one of the window panes had a crack. I have already had both of these repaired, and I do not wish you to concern yourself with this any further. I will, however, send the bill to Frankenstein. _

_Sincerely, _

_The lord_

* * *

A/N: This brings the first arc to a close. I will now take a break from "Broken Glass" to work on some of my slacking stories. The second arc will start again soon. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I loved writing it for you. _  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 25)**

A slow drizzle dripped from the sky, locking them both behind the walls of this house, but at least it was a slight change from the storm that had been raging outside for the last several days. Even just this short amount of time seemed like confinement. The mansion surrounded him like a cage, and if he felt this way with the full expanse of the house available to him, how must the master feel with only this small room?

"The rain is finally letting up." Frankenstein pressed his hand against the glass and pushed the window open. The earthy scent of moist leaves and dirt immediately permeated the air, and he looked back over his shoulder at the master. "Once it stops, perhaps we could take a walk."

The man didn't acknowledge the words. He rarely did, but whether he spoke or not made little difference. Even his silence conveyed meaning.

"I thought we could take walks regularly." Frankenstein swept his palm across the windowsill, wiping the water away so that the master would have a dry surface should he choose to move to the window. "I would appreciate it if you joined me for this."

That earned a brief glance.

"Would you like that?" Frankenstein circled around the coffee table and settled into his usual seat.

The master sat perfectly poised in one of the overstuffed yellow chairs, and he somehow maintained an unimaginable grace even with the troubled expression on his face. His fingers floated in the air, hovering lightly over the tray on the coffee table, but at the last moment, he elegantly withdrew them empty-handed. Not a single pastry had been touched.

Frankenstein lifted his book from the table and opened it to hide the smile that threatened to overtake his lips. The master was so pensive. Even the slightest differences between identical items caused him difficultly. A variety of items only made the process much more strenuous. This would take awhile.

"If you wish, sample them all." Frankenstein flipped through the pages until he found the place where he had left off. "Or I can preserve the ones you do not try for later."

The master made no indication that he had even heard the words.

"Take your time to think about it." Frankenstein crossed his legs and laid the book on his knee.

The master's gaze drifted to the side, watching his servant read from the corner of his eye.

Frankenstein folded a bookmark between the pages and expectantly looked up at the man. "Is there something I can do for you?"

His eyes shot down to the tray as if he had been caught.

"Well, then." Frankenstein retrieved the bookmark from its place. "If you change your mind…"

A chapter passed in silence before the master looked up again. The movement was so hesitant, so well concealed, that it would have gone unnoticed in the presence of any other man. It should have gone unnoticed, something so small, but even the slightest breath from the master drew his attention.

Frankenstein held his place with his finger. "Yes, what is it?"

The master's gaze dropped to the tray once again.

Was the decision truly that difficult for him? Frankenstein moved one of the pastries from the tray to the master's plate. "Try the fruit filled one."

The master accepted it without a word.

"I believe you will find it satisfactory." Frankenstein slid his finger under the next page of his book, suspending the paper in midair as he continued to read.

The master's eyes glanced toward him again but fell before his servant had the chance to inquire about it. He stood, leaving his pastry behind, and walked over to the window.

Now it was his turn to steal a glance at the man. Frankenstein tilted his head downward so that his hair concealed his face and peeked up through the veil of golden strands. The master rested his hand on the windowsill and stared outside as the last traces of rain sank into the earth. Was he restless, then? "It's still a little wet, but we could take a walk now if you wish."

The master didn't move.

That wasn't it. Frankenstein instantly returned to his book, reading the words aloud in his mind in order to conceal his thoughts. There was something that the master wanted, something that he would not ask for, and that was something his servant was dying to know. The master rarely showed interest in anything. What could that man want?

All at once, the master began to move again, staring at him openly now.

Frankenstein read with greater emphasis, building the barrier between their minds while trying to tear it down at the same time. It wasn't the pastries. It wasn't restlessness. Could it be that he desired conversation? The master had looked at him during the silences as he read.

"Once the rain dries, it will be a lovely day." Snapping the book closed, Frankenstein rose from his chair and walked over to the window. "Is there anywhere you would like to go during our walk?"

The man glanced at him. No, at the book in his hand. Was that it? The master could hear him read and had become interested in the book. "We could also stay in if you would prefer. It would be pleasant to spend the evening reading."

The master didn't answer, but it was different this time. His sight was transfixed on something beyond the window.

"What do you see?" Frankenstein pulled the curtain farther aside, letting a soft of breeze into the room and with it a faint scent of smoke. "There's a fire?"

The master looked directly at him. "Frankenstein-"

"Please excuse me." Frankenstein crossed his hand over his chest in a quick bow. "I will return shortly."

* * *

A/N: And so we continue.

Act II starts where the previous one left off, give or take a few days. I, unfortunately, am still on a very tight schedule (it got worse, actually) so I can't promise to have a schedule for updates. I usually try for every other weekend. I'll try to keep it fairly well updated, but it might be a little iffy for a few months.

Enjoy! I'm glad it's back.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Broken Glass (Part 26)**

A haze drifted through the treetops, mixing and blending into the clouds until deciphering between the two became as difficult as dividing the soul from the spirit. His eyes slowly closed, cutting off the sight that only hindered his search, and he reached out with his remaining senses. The forest was silent. Even the constant chorus of insects had fallen dormant, and the birds seemed to have forgotten their songs. Trees swayed in unison, creaking and trembling while they struggled to hold their resistance against the fierceness of every gale, and raindrops plummeted to the earth as the force of this motion shook them from the leaves. He pressed beyond that, allowing these few sounds to fade as he listened for the distinct crackle of flames, but the resonance of it failed to find him. The fire must be farther away, and if it truly was that distant, it must be larger than he had presumed.

His hand stretched out, raising blindly through the air and gently landing against the trunk of a nearby tree. The bark felt damp and tender, softened by the incessant rain. Water trickled down it, adding to the swell that had already formed beneath the grass, and the ground was far too saturated to absorb the excess. It would be difficult to start a fire intentionally, much less naturally, under these conditions.

Another spray of raindrops hit the ground, striking him as well, and he opened his eyes again. The haze seeped lower through the branches until entire trees disappeared beneath its guise. Smoke blanketed the ground with the pungent odor of charcoal and flesh, yet it still smelled faintly sweet like the diluted aroma of burnt sugar.

"It couldn't be…" Frankenstein breathed in deeply, sorting through the scents, and choked back a cough as smoke filled his lungs. Each gust of wind forced the smoke deeper into the forest but replaced it with a thicker cloud than had been there before. He forged ahead, straining to follow the path as it faded in and out of the murky air. As long as he walked in the direction of the wind, he would eventually reach the fire's source.

The density of the smoke eased as he emerged from the forest, and the air cleared enough to see the shoreline. The ocean rolled toward the beach, drowning wave upon wave with every rise and fall. Frankenstein lifted his eyes from the tide, and his gaze traveled across the water far beyond the boundaries of Lukedonia where a pillar of smoke ascended from the opposing shore.

The village.

The one place he had taken the master.

It couldn't be. Not there.

He stopped at the farthest stretch of land where solely the ocean blocked his path. Investigating any further would require him to enter the realm of humanity, and crossing that barrier would only lead him to confinement. The lord had been tolerant before, unnecessarily gracious, but his final command had been resolute. Just like a prisoner, he must not leave the guard's sight, and if he returned to his original cell, the master would be alone again. Frankenstein shook his head as that thought pierced him through, and he could already imagine the heartbreaking expression hidden within that man's eyes.

"I thought I may find you here." The voice of the Kravei clan leader sounded already displeased, and the man hastened toward him with a look of determination. "Are you so foolhardy as to leave Lukedonia this soon? Did you think no one would be watching?"

"You have a knack for showing up where you are least wanted." Frankenstein glanced back at him and immediately returned his sight to the distant fire. Were the two really a coincidence? He would put that man to a test. "Did you come here merely to tell me that?"

"Of course I came here to tell you that. You are far too reckless to be left on your own. I feared that you may do something rash." Roctis slowed to a standstill, leaving enough space between them so that he had to raise his voice. "And I can see that I was right. You were on the verge of breaking your sentence."

"What is it to you whether I was or not?" A smirk overtook his lips as his tone soured. "Meddling in the affairs of humans?"

Either the question or the derision caught Roctis off guard, and he looked both affronted and taken aback. "I cannot interfere no matter what the humans do."

"Some protector of humanity you are," Frankenstein scoffed, prodding the man even further. "You won't interfere although a village is burning before you, and even when you do intervene, you cause a greater disaster than had been there originally. It's a wonder nobles claim to be the protectors of anything."

"For someone who desires the nobles to stay out of the lives of the humans, you certainly are involved in noble affairs." Roctis narrowed his eyes into a glare, but then they softened as his hand gently lifted to his chin. His fingers coiled into a loosely formed fist while he contemplated the thought, and when he spoke again, it came as a whisper. "It is a little strange how that is so one-sided."

"You nobles lock yourselves away on this island and bind yourselves with your own faulty laws. You know nothing of the needs of humanity. You can't even see that you are no longer necessary. The humans can protect themselves." Frankenstein glowered at the man and made no effort to disguise his disgust. "Your strength is wasted on you."

His hand fell to his side and disappeared beneath his cloak as his mouth flattened into a thin line. "And you are not so tame when your master is not around."

Frankenstein erased the distance between them with a single step. "Tame, am I? Shall I show you just how docile the master has made me?"

Roctis' fists tighten, and he hissed out a breath though clenched teeth. Another breath, more slowly this time, calmed him enough to fan out his fingers, and one final exhalation returned a placid expression to his face. "It merely concerned me how your actions may impact Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim, and as I have told you before, I will not forgive you if you bring harm to-"

The master's presence.

A second passed, barely enough time for their words to quiet, and the master manifested before them, leaving a swirl of smoke in his wake. His shoes delicately landed on the ground, and with a flawless grace, his pace decreased to a casual walk.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim?" The words came too swiftly and were filled with confusion. Roctis fell silent again as if, after having said that, he could think of no more to say.

The master moved forward without acknowledging the greeting, cutting between the two as he approached the ocean. Roctis hesitantly took a step back and swept into a proper bow.

Frankenstein also crossed his fist over his heart, but unlike the Kravei clan leader, he took a step toward the man. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The master stopped along the shoreline where Frankenstein had previously stood and watched the smoke billow into the sky.

Would he be saddened if he knew the fire had ravaged their village? Or had he come here because he already knew? Frankenstein looked up from the bow, studying every flash of anguish that passed though that man's eyes. Perhaps it was better that their path had stopped here. There was no telling whether there was anything left to save, and if he didn't know the condition of the village, the destruction of it would not have to weigh on the master's mind. Still, the reason behind the fire…

"Frankenstein."

"Yes?" His attention snapped back to the master, and that man's eyes searched him with the same concern that his servant had shown him.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"A walk?" The question sounded breathless. Was this for his sake?

The master leapt forward, easily propelling himself into the realm of humanity.

"Yes, of course." Frankenstein instantly followed, leaving Roctis dumbfounded on the shores of Lukedonia.


End file.
